


Тролли, демоны, любовь

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen Ackles, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Мир под солнцем гармоничен. Беты не покладая рук трудятся, на них держится жизнь. Альф рождается меньше, но они сильные, умные, лучшие охотники и воины, справедливые правители. Омеги же - редкие цветы, благословение небес будет с тем родом, где будет жить. Так сильна природная магия омег, что не скрыть их ни под тяжёлой чадрой, ни за высокой оградой - ткань обернётся шёлком, а стена зацветет розами. Закон мира - омега не должен страдать.В один момент Джаред, принц и воитель, понимает - почему.Большое спасибо:Marinera - за ожидание :)Rina22ru - за вдохновение :)Longway - за терпение и отлов ошибок :)Крайне рекомендую пройти в дневники и ознакомиться с оформлением фика от Marinera:https://winjj.diary.ru/p220311677.htm
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Тролли, демоны, любовь

Куда ещё податься опальному принцу, как не на подвиги? Джаред передёрнул плечами. Рукоять меча в ножнах стукнула по щиту, получилось неожиданно громко. Лютик возмущённо всхрапнул, Чалый, сонно плетущийся в поводу, задёргался.

— Тише, тише…

Джаред потрепал жеребца по серебряной гриве. Убедившись, что хозяин сам сдурил, Лютик на каком-то лошадином наречии объяснил Чалому, что можно не беспокоиться. В который раз тот поверил.

Джаред вздохнул — жалко, что у него не было никого, кто мог бы вот так же профыркать в ухо: «Всё хорошо, делаем как собирались!» Чтоб если и не знать, что всё получится, то уж верить, что за спиной надёжная опора. Раньше он был уверен, что сам силён, что любую преграду преодолеет, любые подвиги совершит. Вознесёт славное имя королей Падалеки на самые вершины… Джаред гордился родословной его рода, длинной и славной. Доказывал везде, что он достойный наследник предков. Один только рейд по северным лесам чего стоил, все шайки распугал, всем местным разъяснил принципы появления золота в их карманах, теперь там караваны спокойно ходят и денег у тамошних жителей столько, что караванам чуть ли не коврами дорогу застилали. А уж напутешествовался сколько… Джаред засматривался на встречных омег, флиртовал с бетами. И отшучивался от учителя, когда тот наседал с поиском супруга: «Что я да я? Может, Джойси родословную продолжит?», и удирал поскорее в новый поход. Любимое копьё, Лютик под седлом, походный скарб на вьючной лошади. Джаред не любил ходить с отрядом; всё, что ему надо, помещалось во вьюках, а чего не хватало — легко купить, благо драгоценными кольцами, заговоренными и простыми, унизаны все пальцы. Зачем ему слабые и медленные помощники, потомок старинного рода, где сильнейшие альфы рожали от сильнейших альф уже как семь поколений, он сам по себе был оружием. И не задумывался, что от него потребуют долг перед родом.

Да только в прошлом месяце родители призвали его домой и познакомили с альфой. Принцем Переречья, черноволосым худосочным красавчиком с накрашенными губами и завитыми волосами, с ладонями нежными, как лепесток розы… Будущим законным супругом. Который шокировал оба двора, глумливо сообщив, что искренне рад, что у Падалеки принято вынашивать детей самим, и ещё больше будет рад, если Джаред как ответственный наследник старательно подготовится к зачатию, разработает себя, чтоб в первую брачную ночь не оставить на белье крови.

Вот кем Джаред не был, так это смиренным глупцом. Врезал по зубам и ушёл с бала.

Скандал удалось замять, представители двора Маккернов принесли извинения за грубую выходку принца, приняли ответные от двора Падалеки. На том свадьба и застопорилась. Отцы прекрасно понимали, что покажись ещё лощёный женишок во дворце, Джаред вышвырнет его прочь голыми руками, даже знаменитое копьё доставать не станет.

Ярость до сих пор вскипала от одних только воспоминаний об унижении. И начинала болеть голова при мысли, что он столько лет сознательно прятал от себя правду — рано или поздно ему придётся лечь под альфу. Либо потомка сильнейшего рода, либо самого сильного на турнире, либо, как не получилось в этот раз, в силу союзного договора. В любом случае, чужак не слезет с него, пока наследника не заделает. Отцам проще, папа ещё в детстве мужа выбрал, забрал альфёнка из заложников взбунтовавшихся родов. Если и не от смерти, то от позора точно спас, бунтовщики от заложников потом отказались, не пожалели собственных детей. А отец всю жизнь старался быть достойным этого выбора, скорее сам бы погиб, чем папу предал. Джареду, вспоминая масляные глазки Маккерна и несостоявшегося супруга, снова хотелось убить. Он не представлял, как сможет переломить себя, лечь под слабого и не любимого альфу. Напоминания, что равного ему по силе днём с огнем не сыщешь, радости не добавляли, влюбиться в альфу Джареду тоже было нереально. Тупик. 

Выждав положенные для приличия три недели и не дождавшись, к счастью, повторения предложения о свадьбе, Джаред сорвался на охоту — отдохнуть от приторной сладости дворцовых запахов, проветриться, может быть, в последний раз среди диких тварей. Не хотелось думать, что он, как и родитель после беременности, никогда не сможет оседлать лошадь да и ходить будет только с поддержкой мужа. Муторно было. 

Забрал снаряжение, верного Лютика, первую попавшуюся клячу под вьюк и понёсся прочь, на подвиги. Тем более что Джойси выехал немногим раньше и обещал задержаться у перевала. Даже со сработанным отрядом на троллей он без Джареда идти опасался, понадеялся, что Джаред с помолвкой быстро дорешит и догонит. Джаред плюнул на всё и поехал.

2

Лютик мерно топотил по дороге, плавно раскачивая всадника в седле. Тонконогий, поджарый, под гигантом-альфой он казался едва до седла доросшим жеребёнком. Но любой тать и всякая дикая тварь, что думали, будто смогут удрать от неказистого грязно-серого конька, вмиг убеждались, что мелкий он лишь в сравнении с хозяином, а в скорости потягается с ветром. Да и меч принцу не всякий раз требовалось доставать, жеребец кусался и бил копытами метко да зло. Когда-то Джаред пожалел жеребёнка, отвергнутого Джойси, запретил отправлять на бойню, когда выяснилось, что хвалёный аргамак так и останется странной грязноватой масти, никогда до серебряно-белого, как его родители, не вылиняет. Поскандалил тогда и с братом, и со старшим табунным. Ну право слово, отправлять крепкого двухлетку на мясо только из-за того, что в белый не перецвёл? Джаред забрал его даже не вьючным, просто в нагрузку забрал, чтобы не придушили в его отсутствие. Таскал с собой как щенка, кормил, учил, разговаривал. Жеребчик, напуганный переменами в настроении прежнего хозяина, сначала дичился, куснуть норовил, а потом поверил. Привязался к Джареду, приластился. Кличку, правда, получил не за цветочки. Лютым егеря нарекли, когда на охоте к Джареду вместо кабана волколак швырнулся. Что там было… Лютика только под вьюки приучать стали, ходил за хвостом Джаредовой лошади как привязанный, но едва увидел, как волколак перекусил несчастной ногу, — кинулся лютым зверем, бил и грыз так, что Джареду только размочаленный труп достался, когда он из-под лошадиной туши выбрался. С тех пор не брал других лошадей Джаред, чтоб Лютик не ревновал, только его да вьючных кляч. Это тормозило в походах, чаще приходилось давать отдых. Зато уж верил Джаред Лютому как себе самому. Да и жеребята от него, вопреки предсказаниям старшего табунщика, ладные получались, красивые и по стати, и по масти. При мысли о жеребятах Джаред скривился. Ему-то, в отличие от Лютика, недостаточно покрыть супруга. Наследником будет только тот ребёнок, которого Джаред сам выносит. И на Джойси не свалишь, пусть их порой и путали внешне, на Джареда Джойс походил как настоящий брат, но скорее папа третьего альфу в семью возьмёт, чем прервёт линию альф ребёнком от беты.

Настроение опять пропало, перед глазами встал проклятый Маккерн. Захотелось кого-нибудь пришибить. Самое то для похода на троллей.

У перевала стояла харчевня. Джойси либо сам должен там ждать, либо послание оставить. Джаред давно не бывал в этих краях, не любил сушь близкой пустыни, нелюдимых пустынников, серые, выжженные солнцем пейзажи. Ему по душе были леса да верховые болота, где зелень и цветы радуют и нос и глаз, а сладкая ягода растёт на каждой поляне. Но за последнее время что-то у перевала изменилось. Полузасохший каштан у ворот вырастил новые ветви, и даже зацвёл, шиповник в тени забора тоже набрал бутоны. Лютики, ромашки, прочая цветущая мелочь лезли из земли как после хорошего дождя. Кажется, даже трава стала зеленее. Джаред повёл носом — нюх подводил, от обилия ароматов, от разлитого в воздухе благоухания он не мог учуять главного, того, чем должно веять на мили вокруг. В старой харчевне появился омега.

На пьянящую магию повёлся даже Лютик, ускорил мягкую иноходь, заругал по-лошадиному неторопливого Чалого. К рассохшимся воротам, перевитым благоухающими лианами, они подлетели, словно под копытами земля горела.

Людей теперь здесь тоже стало поболе. И альфы прибрели, и беты новые появились. Старый крепкий дом уже привели в порядок — ошкурили от старой краски, свежей покрасили. На крыше подновлена черепица, по двору снуют пёстрые куры, в дальнем углу двора с возмущённым меканьем делили подвядший кочан чёрный барашек и огромная рыжая пустынной породы коза. Джаред бы глазам своим не поверил, если бы не учуял, наконец, в воздухе магию. Чудный волнующий аромат, от которого на душе становилось приятно, а на уме спокойно. Боги благословили хозяина омегой. Джаред по-белому позавидовал счастливцу. 

Лёгкая перчинка в запахе намекала — омега юн, полон сил, а недавно, став взрослым, решил искать себе спутника. Вот уж кого Джаред заранее ненавидел до кровавых искр перед глазами, вызвал бы на дуэль до смерти, если б это что-то меняло. Сколько он книг редких в замковой библиотеке прочитал, а ни разу не было упоминаний, чтобы альфа насильно милым омеге стал. Как только судьбы не складывались — и подаренный пустынниками красавчик выбрал вместо короля его конюха, а когда того сдуру казнили — разнёс к демонам половину королевства. Сколько омег крали, а не сумев договориться по-доброму, получали могущественных и злопамятных врагов. Сколько королей смирялись с тем, что их предпочли кому-то другому. Сильно впечатлил Джареда рассказ о султане из Прибережья, который возомнил себя избранным и решил собрать гарем из омег. Собравшись втроём, те власть магически переняли, а султан наравне со своими телохранителями, советниками и прочими провинившимися до конца жизни рожали от них в год по ребёнку. С тех пор в Прибережье султаны омег избегали, в правящих семьях считалось опасным иметь более одного омеги при дворе, а Джаред сделал вывод, что ему как наследнику такое счастье не светит. И затосковал.

— Ну хоть посмотреть… — пробормотал он Лютику в ухо, рассёдлывая. Жеребец жадно принюхивался, омежья магия пробирала всех. Полдень давно прошёл, ни лошадей свиты Джойси, ни штандарта с сообщением не видно, значит, ждать придётся до завтра. Джаред вздохнул — вроде повезло подольше рядом с омегой покрутиться, только не получится забыть, что этот кусок не про него. Лютик утешающе пожевал его за рукав. Не грусти, мол, напарник, смотреть-то никто не запрещает.

Джаред сам почистил любимчика, а Чалого оставил на попечение местного конюшенного-беты, тот был смирным и его бета не боялся. С вьюков забрал самое ценное и пошёл уже в зал, самому на ночь устроиться да поесть. И на омегу хоть глазочком.

Теперь старую харчевню было не узнать, зал сиял чистотой. Окна помыты, столы выдраены. По стенам веники пряных трав развешаны, для красоты и для свежести. Комнату, как всегда, Джаред выбрал скромную, еду попросил простую. А на омегу старался не таращиться, чтобы альфы зубами не скрипели. Хотя посмотреть было на что. Омега высунул любопытный нос, едва разглядел, что Джаред в конюшню за инструментом попёрся. Удивлённо хлопал зелёными глазами, когда Лютика почистил сам. Видимо, скромник был из пустынных, укутывался с ног до головы. Но никакая паранджа не могла скрыть его ладного, красивого тела, хоть и молодой, но ростом уже по плечо Джареду, стройный, гибкий. И движется как ласка на охоте, словно перетекает из позы в позу. Мечта. Джаред одёрнул себя, омега же очевидно слишком молод — вон как с него любопытство сквозит. Нет, Джареду тут не светит.

Дородный пожилой бета принёс ему поднос — три разных чая с травами, каша с мясом и овощами, Джаред не помнил, как называют её пустынники, про себя звал пловом, хотя плов из замковых кухонь этому блюду и в зажарку не годился. Курёнок томлёный со сметаной. М-м… И отчётливый запах юного красавчика, собравшего эту вкусноту на поднос своими руками. А пирожки наверное сам лепил. Хитрец. Знает, что залётному альфе будет приятно. Оценил, значит, выправку. 

В природе омеги звать альфу, в природе альфы искать омегу. Юный чертёнок знает, что на границе пустыни неспокойно, хочет, чтобы поблизости от его семьи крутилось побольше защитников. Джаред ухмыльнулся. Конечно, он будет крутиться здесь, заглядывать каждый раз, когда проезжает мимо. Но надеяться на что-то большее не стоит, омега мужа выберет сам. Кого-то более близкого, кто не связан долгом перед страной. Но незатейливая омежья лесть всё равно согрела, будто утешение дала.

3

Запыхавшийся мальчишка ввалился в зал, когда Джаред закончил есть и сидел, наслаждаясь остывшим чаем и запахами, разлитыми вокруг. А на дворе наливались сиреневыми переливами сумерки. Паренёк огляделся и побежал к нему, вручил записку. От Джойси, пахнущую кожей, лошадиным потом. И кровью. 

«У Кривого перевала заварушка, несколько троллей, одного убили, двоих загнали в пещеру, нужна твоя помощь, Большое Копьё».

Джаред отодвинул пустую тарелку, кинул на стол монету, не жалея, серебряную. Горсть медяков он придержит для другой едальни. Лесть за лесть, он омегу тоже оценил. Потом собрался и выскочил. 

Оплатить постой Чалого, седлать взбудораженного Лютика, надеть ему мягкие, специально для горных дорог обувки… В моменты перед боем Джаред тратил на это считаные минуты. Любимые копья расчехлить и к седлу приторочить и то дольше. С лёгким сожалением Джаред покидал постоялый двор, позади оставался манящий омега, а впереди ждала ночная темень, кишащая троллями.

От природы иноходец, Лютик горные склоны не любил, но ощутив взбудораженность хозяина, нехотя перестроился на полугалоп — жесткий и трясучий, зато позволяющий ходить не спотыкаясь по неровной дороге. Обманчиво короткая дорога к перевалу расстелилась перед ними.

Если бы не род Падалеки, леса и долины в огромной чаше между горами Харуулской гряды и Ондорхонским хребтом до сих пор были бы необжитыми. И плевать, что это удобнейший путь от Внешнего моря к Внутреннему, плевать на мягчайший климат и на месторождения, полные золота, серебра и самоцветов. Люди не могут жить там, где на них охотятся, калечат и едят. Именно Джеральд, сын двух сильных альф, отпрыск осуждаемого в те времена союза, смог доказать — человек может быть сильнее тролля. И хитрее. А спустя шесть поколений Джаред смог показать, что и быстрее. Неразбавленная мощь альфы в детях усиливалась. Джаред, в чьей родословной семь поколений не было ни единого беты, по ловкости мог соперничать с южногорской лисицей кицуне, не то что с Междугорскими троллями. Медлительные и туповатые, зеленомордые твари одолевали количеством. И неожиданным нападением. Встречались тролли теперь как выродившиеся приморские слоны — один-два раза в пару лет, а от огромных логовищ с кладками, матками и охраной, которые пришлось десятками изничтожать Джеральду, даже следов не осталось. Но на любой слух, даже на подозрение, что скальные людоеды опять появились в стране, вооруженные альфы срывались на охоту. В любое захолустье, тьмутаракань, при любой погоде. Медленные по природе тролли были похожи на насекомых и рыб: если что-то случалось с маткой, самый сильный из троллей, нажравшись поплотней человечиной, ложился под более слабых соплеменников и через неделю, а то и месяц, измотанный и ослабленный, перерождался в самку. Согласно старинным летописям, когда были большие стаи, в преддверии больших войн или после природных катаклизмов, дополнительных самок делали из самых молодых и слабых. Да ещё и калечили, отъедая руки и гениталии, вырезая глаза. Делая из них беспомощные утробы, только и способные, что сделать десяток кладок да сдохнуть на прокорм потомству. 

Джеральд, когда основал королевство, очертил первые границы новой страны, начал таскать с собой летописцев, художников. Чтобы зарисовали и описали тот ужас, что заставал он порой в разорённых норах. Людей тролли не отличали от себя, жрали их как слабых, вместо самок прилаживали. Одного взгляда на упрощённые, наивные, но очень подробные рисунки в летописях хватало, чтобы понять, почему эту заразу необходимо изничтожать на корню. Оставь в живых одного тролля, и через год Междугорье исчезнет под массой туповатых, неумелых, но кровожадных и неутомимых тварей. 

У Джеральда было четыре брата. За двадцать лет войны не осталось ни одного. Зато сыновей выжило шестеро. И внуков. То, что потом принцев Падалеки становилось всё меньше, хоть и называли проклятием Калеба, по имени мужа-изменника Джеральда, — Джаред знал, ни к троллям, ни к проклятиям малодетность их рода не имеет отношения. Альфы стали слишком сильными. Слишком для нормального вынашивания детей. Но и слишком нужными, чтобы род мог отказаться от заложенных Джеральдом традиций. Ведь первые трое сыновей Джеральда, рождённые Калебом, выросли бетами, выдав изменника с головой. Что с мужем сделал Джеральд историки в мнениях расходятся, известно, что тридцать лет его продержали под охраной в личных покоях и что половину сыновей-альф от Джеральда выносил альфа. И зачал ему вторую половину, когда Джеральд покалечился, тоже альфа. На всех турнирах младшие сыновья побеждали старших, превосходили в силе и ловкости. И наследником Джеральд объявил самого сильного, завещал ему продолжателей рода вынашивать самому. Чем и заложил традицию.

На троллей Джаред охотился с тринадцати лет. Он лучше папы и тем более лучше отца их слышал, умел замечать их следы на голом камне, мог учуять тролля даже в куче дерьма, обмазанного с ног до головы требухой и гнилой кровью. И сил разорвать тушу голыми руками у него доставало уже тогда. Лишь бы тролль был один. Поэтому отпускали его поначалу только с отрядом бывалых охотников. Потом стал охотиться с юными альфами, обучать их. А когда вошёл в полную силу, спутники начали мешать, даже Джойси Джаред отказал. Терпел рядом с собой только Лютика. Тот ходил бесшумно, пах привычно и незаметно, а нюх и магическое чутьё имел почти равные Джаредовым. Да и копытом мог приложить при надобности. Уступал только в скорости, но тут они быстро договорились — в бою Лютик заботится сам о своей безопасности, на троллей за Джареда не швырялся.

Клопиное зловоние зеленомордых Джаред учуял загодя. Придержал жеребца, принюхался. Троллями пахло, кровью недавней веяло, а вот ансамбля запахов, что принёс на себе пацан-посыльный, почему-то не было. 

— Наверное, они дальше ушли, и твари к ним со спины вышли.

Жеребец пофыркал согласно, шёл он теперь совершенно бесшумно, только дыханием выдавая себя. Джаред терпеть не мог забаву приморских правителей гонять по арене несчастных быков, травить собаками, загонять конями, но лошади, выведенные для этого действа, его поражали. Вон Лютик — всего лишь на четверть приморских кровей, а на опасность становится только злее, напролом переть готов, лишь бы на врага выйти. Поразительный зверь. Конюхи врали, что он мышей амбарных подъедает втихаря, но Джаред не верил, Лютого на дворцовой конюшне боялись и не любили, вот и сочиняли небылицы.

Они бесшумно пересекли открытое место, Джаред уже подумывал спешиться, как увидел первую тварь. Серый, с пластинчатой кожей, глазами-буркалами и страшными не по-человечески корявыми конечностями, на него таращился тролль. Клешни сдирали мясо с окровавленного куска, руки гнулись как попало, вызывая тошноту излишней гибкостью. Сколько Джаред видел это, столько и удивлялся, насколько чужды людской природе эти твари. Пока тролль поднёс к пасти очередной кусок, Лютик фыркнул, предупреждая, и перешёл в атаку. Джареду оставалось только выставить копьё и поддеть монстра, как жука на булавочку. Хрупнул панцирь, брызнула голубоватая жижа, заменяющая троллям кровь, застонало копьё, когда упёрлось перекладиной в тушу. Джаред крутанул древко и вздёрнул оружие одному ему подвластным приёмом — в сторону и вверх, раздирая тролля по стыку пластин. Сил на подобное хватало только родителю, да и то признавался, что не всегда. Джаред же только крякнул. Лютик спружинил и запыхтел, но вес удержал. А троль, разваленный поперёк груди бритвенно острым остриём, всё с тем же безучастным видом обрушился наземь. Кривая клешня задёргалась, норовя донести-таки еду до пасти. Джаред ввернул копьё внутрь тела и распорол монстру сердце. Хитиновое шкрябанье прекратилось. 

Троль ещё был опасен, пришлось пока оставить копьё с ним. Но в целом сегодня Джареду повезло. Быстро разделался. Вонючки были опасны компанией и умением создавать засады — сидеть умели часами, не дрогнув, не вздохнув. Но пока у Джареда получалось вертеть копьём, отделывался легко — тролли были напрочь близоруки, человека они могли найти либо по слуху, либо по сигналам от собратьев. Трёхметровое копьё и бесшумная поступь Лютика помогали Джареду разделывать троллей быстро и без лишних усилий. Это не от клешней в рукопашной отмахиваться, рискуя получить в глаз едучей слюной или не менее ядовитой кровью.

Лютик подошёл поближе к куску мяса, что обгладывал тролль. И сердце Джареда похолодело. Это месиво было человеком. И остатки одежды были похожи на то, что носили беты-пажи брата. Джойси побывал здесь. 

Альфа и жеребец покрутили носами и снова остались в недоумении, растерзанный паж был, тролль тоже, а запаха Джойси не было и в помине. Наверное, давно прошли. Да что же здесь приключилось?

Солнце садилось, тени сгустились и накрыли перевал непроницаемой чернотой. Впереди был ещё один перевал, тролли обожали в таких местах засады устраивать. Если брат с дружиной застряли именно там, а за помощью смогли отправить только двух пажей, то спешить надо уже сейчас, пусть в ночи твари и имеют преимущество. Если самке попалось мясо и она сделала кладку, счёт шёл на часы. Мелкие троллята были гораздо шустрее туповатых родителей и гораздо голоднее. Там и Джареду несдобровать, не то что Джойси.

Лютик как мог в навалившейся темноте бесшумно потрусил к верхнему перевалу. Джаред его не торопил, доверяя. Тут не поспешишь — Джойси потеряешь, поспешишь — голову раньше времени свернёшь. 

Наверху Джаред моментально замёрз. Внизу в долине полыхало всеми цветами радуги лето, на нижнем перевале уставшему от жары путнику была дарована прохлада, а здесь было царство зимы. Вечно холодные камни и тянущий тепло из костей ветер. Судя по следам, здесь была драка, следы копыт, затоптанной в песке крови — по всей дороге. Джаред пришпорил жеребца и понёсся вверх по горной тропе искать брата. Даже если тролли победили, сожрали и спрятали тела, он не допустит, чтобы младший брат нашёл последнее пристанище в желудке людоедов. Джойси, названый его брат, хоть и уродился бетой, старался во всём подражать Джареду, даже его дружина не знала, что он не альфа, настолько яростен был в драках, охоте и прочих военных развлечениях.

На самой вершине подъёма, где дорога уходила извилистой лентой то вправо, то влево, закрывая путника от рвущих ветров, Джаред внезапно обнаружил второго тролля и ещё более неожиданно разбил об него копьё. Будь под ним любая другая лошадь, тут бы и сдохла, переломав кости. Лютик Джареду верил и, ни черта не видя в ночи, на полном скаку, следуя быстрым сигналам, шарахнулся влево, крутанулся на месте и под треск разлетающегося древка взмыл на месте, высоко поджав ноги. Разъярённому троллю как раз хватило мгновения, чтобы прокатиться под ними. Джаред, во время прыжка уверившийся, что тролль один, — спрыгнул с седла и, орудуя палашом как мясницким ножом, с хрустом и чвяканьем на живую разделал оглушённого монстра. Боги их знают, этих тварей, как они чувствуют боль, но хрюкнуть троль соизволил лишь после удара под горло. Пнув клацающую зубами голову от тела, Джаред наконец разглядел причину странного происшествия с копьём. Тролль оказался в панцире. Огромном, с множеством накладок над сердцем, там, куда всегда целился при ударе принц. Холодея от недоброго предчувствия, Джаред палашом приподнял тряпку, скрывающую гениталии тролля — под застарелыми струпьями не было члена. Он перевернул труп — точно. Неопрятная, подтекающая выделениями задница. Не так давно порванная и попользованная, а теперь ещё и воспалённая после выхода первой кладки.

Джаред выругался. Сон откладывается. 

За спиной тревожно заржал Лютик. Кладки он искать не мог, они почти не пахли, зато уверенно шёл по кровяному следу любой давности. Подозвал хозяина к находке. В крошечном ущелье, слегка присыпанный каменной крошкой, лежал второй паж. И тридцать серо-коричневых камушков, чья поверхность предательски колыхалась, выдавая их суть. К рассвету в ущелье не осталось бы и клочка мяса, ещё через час — и костей. Останься Джаред ночевать в харчевне, назавтра встретил бы тут свою смерть или выжил бы, да не рад тому сам остался. Лютика бы точно потерял. И сам бы остался подобием тролля, только и жил бы — вынашивая детей, калечась с каждыми родами всё больше. Принца передёрнуло.

Больше всего это было похоже на засаду. 

Джаред вытащил труп из расщелины, тщательно размозжил палицей всю кладку, а тело обнюхал. Неизвестный бета вообще не пах оружием. Ни конским потом, ни масляными благовониями, которые так любил брат. Несло от него свиным и куриным навозом, застарелым человеческим запахом немытого тела. Развернув, насколько получилось, руки у трупа, Джаред увидел грубые пальцы, отродясь нестриженые чёрные ногти и мозоли скорее от лопаты, чем от рукояти меча. Неизвестного селянина убили здесь для троллиного прокорма. Одежду натянули бросовую, едва подходящую по цветам. А Джойси, видимо, перехватили на подходах, в пустыне. Джаред сжал зубы, от беспокойства за брата уже заходилось сердце. К поисковым походам Джойси он относился всегда спокойно, искать ведь не значит найти. Но сейчас, когда они оба в центре неразгаданной интриги, когда живые и плодящиеся троли — вот они, Джаред переживал, как бы Джойси действительно не отыскал тролей. И свою смерть вместе с ними.

Убедившись, что кладка изничтожена, Джаред снял кулон, рубиновую каплю в золотом фиале, шепнул заученные слова на древнем языке и вылил содержимое на разделанного тролля и самую капельку на раздавленную кладку. Взял Лютика под уздцы и рысцой повёл прочь, обратно в долину. Задерживаться не стоило, через час рубиновая капля впитает в себя кровь чудовища, и в пределах дневного перехода от этого места будет гореть любое существо, родственное этой твари. Тяжёлое и жуткое колдовство, но необходимое.

После нижнего перевала света стало хватать, чтобы Лютик видел дорогу, Джаред подобрал с остывшего тролля копьё и верхом понёсся в долину. Теперь ясно — записка была подделкой и надо проверять всё с начала, с постоялого двора. Выехав на открытое место и едва не скатившись с затормозившего Лютика, Джаред понял, что опоздал. Долина горела.

4

Это не последние лучи заката освещали дорогу. Полыхало всё. Постоялый двор с постройками, поля вокруг. В пламени что-то металось, искры разносили пожар всё дальше и дальше. Джаред впервые остро пожалел, что он не бета или омега. Альфе не дано магического зрения, не разглядеть никогда живой ауры. И не воззвать к высшим силам за помощью, рискуя жизнью, душой и всем родом. Не спасти юного омегу, гибнущего где-то там. И уж точно не отыскать по магическим следам убийц или похитителей Джойси. 

Он спрыгнул на землю и зарычал. Мог бы обращаться пантерой — нёсся б сломя голову, метался бы по каменным стенам. Горы на его рык ответили гулом магического пожара, синими сполохами огней. Даже копьё, не очищенное толком от крови, заполыхало. Джаред, озарённый идеей, полез в подсумок. Последний фиал заговорённой омежьей крови, отданной добровольно и с добрыми пожеланиями, тщательно спрятанный и сберегаемый на самый последний случай… Джаред выхватил крошечную подвеску с рубиновой каплей. Обычно он вызывал этим пожар, выжигал троллиную нечисть там, куда не мог пробраться. Но в старых книгах был способ и как пожар остановить. 

— Прости, мой хороший, — попросил Джаред жеребца, нервно косящегося на нож. — Я немного. 

Джаред придержал нервничающего Лютика и быстрым движением взрезал ему кожу на шее. Крошечный прокол вены и в подставленную пригоршню ударило кровью. Липкая, пузырящаяся, она густо ползла по ладоням. Поток быстро иссяк, вена закрылась. Джаред вылизал кровь с шеи, ободрав о жёсткую шерсть язык. Наставник шутил, что слюной сильного альфы можно лечить даже проказу, а Джаред наотрез отказывался исцелять кого-либо кроме собственного коня.

Вымазав ближайший плоский камень в лошадиной крови, Джаред резанул и по своим венам. Антимагическая по сути альфья кровь — худшее, что можно придумать для сильного колдовства. Но уж что было. На будущее он попросит крови у придворного мага, Николя, он как раз бета. Но пока придётся вот так.

Он выплеснул из фиала драгоценный рубин крови омеги, прошептал, ломая язык, заклинание. И надеялся, что несмотря на корявость, просьбу его поймут. Подумав, вспомнил о наговоре на время, на этой крови и отменил его коротким:

— Атшер! — «сейчас».

Полыхнуло мгновенно. Лютик взвизгнул от боли, Джаред сложился у камня пополам, по внутренностям продрало такой отдачей, что он невольно пожелал давшему кровь омеге хорошего здоровья и понадеялся, что до него не долетит.

Когда отдышался, показалось — ослеп. Поднялся рассмотреть долину и понял — сработало. Огня теперь не было, лишь угли ещё отсвечивали местами. Через пару минут не стало видно и их. Пожар Джаред погасил. Скорее всего, потушил вообще любой огонь в этой долине. Вот только путь вниз для себя отрезал. Огонь погас, а дымом затянуло звёзды. В такой темнотище не видел дорогу даже он, придётся ждать до рассвета. Он почесал морду разобиженного жеребца, ругнулся на него за укус, Лютик никого не оставлял безнаказанным, даже хозяина. Ни на руках, ни на камне не осталось ни единой крошки засохшей крови. Магия всё слизнула, не побрезговала забрать даже от альфы. А может быть, сработало потому, что где-то внизу смог слабо призвать богов юный омега. Джаред надеялся, что он жив.

Оставалось дождаться рассвета. Джаред вытащил походное одеяло; коснувшись земли, оно раздувалось как полноценный тюфяк, становилось плотным и мягким. А потом достаточно было стряхнуть с него землю и можно было легко сложить и втиснуть в седельную сумку. Николя заговорил его ещё в первый Джаредов поход. С тех пор принц попросил только одного — сделать его шире, иначе Лютик во сне спихивал его с мягкого. Они улеглись, Джаред прижался к горячему боку и уснул. Спал он чутче собаки, если бы рядом что-нибудь шевельнулось, он подскочил бы первым. Лютик, зная хозяина, не заморачивался охраной, ему было важнее не спотыкаться завтра, поэтому дрых, пока солнце не начинало светить в глаза.

Во сне к Джареду приходил незнакомый омега. Кричал на него, ругался. Джаред каялся как мог и просил его простить, хотя и не очень понимал за что. Омега в ответ сильнее злился и награждал щипками не хуже Лютика. Потом отвесил затрещину, взял за загривок и долго что-то рассматривал в глазах. Обругал напоследок и ушёл. Остаток ночи Джареда развлекали более привычные кошмары, всего-то орды мелких троллей, лезшие изо всех щелей, да скальный массив, сходящий лавиной прямо из-под копыт, ничего такого, с чем бы Джаред не смог выспаться. Проснулся Джаред, сжимая в руке незнакомый кулон. Золото и хрусталь, а внутри перекатывается рубиновая капля. Джаред как мог поблагодарил мага мысленно. Но после ночного гостя он остался весь в синяках, как после схватки с гусиной стаей, и обзавёлся сильным желанием встречаться с магами-омегами как можно реже.

Растолкав Лютика и осмотревшись, Джаред понял, насколько вчера он недооценил трагедию долины. Пожар внизу был колдовским.

5

Всё в долине покрылось пеплом. И оставшийся неизвестным омега, похоже, погиб. Вместо огромной красной черепичной крыши издалека виднелось провалившееся внутрь здания кострище. Роскошный сад вокруг переломан, поля, насколько захватывал глаз, выжжены.

Спускались они быстрее, чем вчера неслись на манящий запах. Камни ссыпались за ними, не успевая догнать.

И всё оказалось даже хуже, чем Джаред предполагал. Вчера он магичил за жизнь, призывая помощь рода по крови, а здесь кто-то обратился к самым тёмным материям. Помощь из нижних миров просто так не приходит и плата за неё непомерно высока. Продавшие душу закладывали не только себя, но и весь свой род на поживу тварям из нижнего мира. Но порой маги сходили с ума, считая, что магия крови слишком слаба, и взывали к стихиям. Что правда, то правда, чёрная, глубинная магия сильнее, для неё в мире людей почти не найти преград. В книгах упоминалось, что знаменитые пустыни с юга от Лихогорья появились после магического сражения и обитаемы стали только в последние четыреста лет, до того в мёртвых песках даже скорпионы не водились. Разглядывая пепелище, Джаред верил книгам и понимал почему. Трава была выжжена вместе с корнями. На месте деревьев теплились ямы, выгоревшие вглубь. Поле было усеяно пятнами сажи от сгоревших на лету птиц, от некоторых сохранились кости.

Копыта Лютика взбивали пережжённую почву, в воздух поднимались облака невесомого пепла. Джаред замотал коню морду платком, а сам дышал через шарф.

Постоялый двор был поцелее. Каменная стена оплавилась, ворота испарились. Дом и конюшня прогорели до основания, но остальные постройки едва закоптились. Вековой каштан, в чьей тени укрывалось поместье, вывернут с корнем и переломлен в неохватном стволе несколько раз. Джаред передёрнулся — черная стихийная магия во всей красе. Здесь было сражение и некий маг призвал высшие силы, зачем-то выжег долину и перебил всех живых. Необъяснимо. Одно ясно, не погаси вчера Джаред магический огонь, сегодня бы земля в долине прогорела на несколько локтей в глубину, а пожары пришлось бы гасить по всему Лихогорью. И понятно стало, отчего отдача от колдовства была такая злая — маг ушёл, но стихия осталась. 

Джаред снял с пальца кольцо, шепнул пару слов, на ладони затрепетала стальными крыльями голубка. Наговорил ей послание, подкинул в воздух. Блеснув серебристыми перьями, волшебное создание исчезло в небе, оставив после себя белую чёрточку в облаках. Отцы должны знать о рехнувшемся маге. 

Лютик вышел на развалины постоялого двора. Джаред прокричал приветствие, вдруг кто-то выживший остался, ответила ему тишина. Откуда пришли нападающие, Джаред не понял, зато понял, куда умчались после. В пустыню — огненный смерч выжег прямую дорогу. На постоялом дворе не осталось в живых ни единой души. Беты, что прислуживали в конюшне и кашеварили на кухне, погибли первыми, их вырезали как овец. Трое альф продали свои жизни задорого, вокруг всё провоняло кровью, а тела были изрублены до неузнаваемости. Нападающие не пощадили животных — козы, бараны, собаки лежали порубленными, не для еды забитыми тушами. Глупо и расточительно. Не похоже на обычных грабителей, особенно на степных. Джаред мысленно щёлкнул себя по носу — а уж как стихийные маги на обычных грабителей не похожи! Он спешился, чтобы удобнее было идти по следу. От харчевни остался только фундамент, в конюшню Джаред заходить не хотел — ворота остались заперты, изнутри не доносилось ни звука, значит, прощай, Чалый, зелёных тебе лугов, бедолага.

Едва заметный запах омеги довёл его сначала до скотного двора, и дальше, к выходу на поля. Альфу едва не вывернуло от омерзения — покрывало для лица, бусины и подвески, что любят все омеги, шёлковые тряпки, что были одеждой, всё нашлось здесь. Несколько прядей вырванных червонно-рыжих волос. И кровь. И кое-что похуже. Он скрипнул зубами. Земля и катышки навоза у ворот дворика были растёрты телами, насильников было много. Омегу брали прямо здесь, в пыли и грязи, будто стремясь унизить ещё сильнее. Словно показывая, что он для них никто и достоин только кататься в навозе. Джаред представить не мог, как можно терзать невинного, да ещё омегу, как можно нежного как цветок… Он пошёл дальше по следу, глаза заволакивало бешенством.

Казнить мало тех, кто посмел посягнуть на омегу. Посягнуть и убить, чтобы скрыть все следы. Потому что запах довёл его до кузницы. В жерло огромного кузнечного горна Джаред не смог заглянуть, от запаха горелой плоти выворачивало на подходе. Всё. Неизвестный, чьего имени он не решился спросить, вместо счастливого выбора, любящего мужа и стайки детей пережил худшее, что возможно в этом мире — гибель всех родных, ужасное насилие. И раз кровь довела до кузницы, раз она ещё двигалась в венах, он обрёл свою смерть в жутком пламени. Джаред не мог представить существ, способных на такую жестокость. Он вернулся во двор, отряхнул от грязи и пепла монисто — кожаную полоску с пришитыми монетками. Омега был юн, монет немного. Последняя в ряду — серебряная, родня правильно поняла щедрость залётного принца, что принял лесть юного хитреца и пожелал удачи, добавив приданого. Джаред скрипнул зубами, намотал украшение поверх браслета и завязал. Здесь свершилось худшее преступление из возможных. Он, принц клана Падалеки, не может допустить, чтобы виновные остались без наказания, и, не допусти высшие силы, смогли повторить подобное ещё раз. Есть вещи, которые не должны происходить. От мысли, что никогда больше не увидит стройную фигурку, не сможет наконец с ним заговорить, Джареду отчаянно хотелось разреветься. Правы были философы древности — есть вещи, которые не должны случаться. Никогда.

Вызванные голубкой, сюда уже мчались войска. Джаред не стал дожидаться, описал всё, что узнал на листе, закрутил в платок, а свёрток, чтобы заметили, повесил на корнях вывороченного каштана и рядом платок погибшего омеги. Чтобы знали, зачем он и куда.

6

Лютый, всхрапывая от злости, нёс его по долине, полупустыня раскинулась до горизонта. Древняя караванная тропа была каменной утоптанности, и Лютик легко перешёл на любимую иноходь, Джаред отдыхал, плавно покачиваясь в седле. Керлех, как звали пустыню её обитатели, не была совсем уж пустыней, сюда часто приносило влажные тучи с Харуульских предгорий. Песчаные барханы сюда не доходили, ветром их то приносило поближе, то угоняло вновь вглубь пустыни. Почва вокруг была иссушенная, поросшая жесткой травой и кустарниками. Здесь жизнь цеплялась за землю, на редких дождях выживали сайгаки, змеи да скорпионы. Пейзаж как раз подходил для горестных воспоминаний — о погибших по невесть чьей прихоти людях, о не случившемся счастье омеги, в которого Джаред успел влюбиться. Которого оставил на растерзание и до конца жизни будет винить себя за это. Ведь шли именно за омегой — остальных на постоялом дворе просто убили. А этого… Лютик чувствовал его злость и припускал ещё быстрее. С такой скоростью они будут в Элснэй Харнух уже завтра к вечеру. А там Джаред знал, как искать магические следы. Надеялся, что маг перестанет скрываться, решив, что отошёл достаточно далеко.

Джаред едва не пропустил удивительную находку. Монисто звякнуло, отвлекло от горьких размышлений, и альфа понял, что из зарослей полыни на него смотрят. Лютик сбавил ход, к засаде в высокой траве приблизился шагом. Всхрапнул, принюхавшись.

На них смотрел страшный, как конец мира, и грязный, как земля после второго рождения, нищий пустынник. Джаред принюхался — вокруг никого. С местными кочевниками так не бывает, но этот действительно остался один. Ни бетой, ни омегой, ни тем более альфой незнакомец не пах. Зато от него несло кровью, болью и ужасом. Лютик расфыркался. Джаред подъехал поближе. Вопреки опасениям, перед ним лежал не один из нападавших. Скорее очередная, едва спасшаяся жертва. Закутавшийся в непотребную мешковину, дрожащий, но готовый биться до конца, на него смотрел…

Всё-таки омега. Зелёные глаза не дадут обмануться. Вот только совсем не пах. Ни перечной нотки призыва, ни мятной юности, ни сдобного довольства зрелого омеги. Либо давно потерял свою пару, либо не искал. Скорее второе. Осколок меча выглядел в его руках насмешкой, лицо он и не думал прикрывать, нагло выпячивая своё уродство. Вот, мол, смотри, может, и не встанет на такого, а пырнуть всегда успею. 

Джаред рассматривал перекошенное, будто оплавленное лицо, он не понимал пустынников и их обычая покупать омег. Но точно знал, что такого они бы не допустили. Пусть омега и попал когда-то в переделку, пусть лицо бугрится старыми ожогами, а нос словно срезан и ноздри пугающе смотрят вперёд, пусть глаза еле открываются. Но кочевники не были глупцами и никогда бы не позволили омеге зарасти грязью, носить дерюгу, годную только на пошив мешков, да обдирать ноги о траву и раскалённый песок. От омеги зависела жизнь племени, самый слабый омега, едва способный призвать магию жизни, всё равно был сильнее самого обученного беты. Призвать к пересохшему источнику воду, отвести от стойбища пыльную бурю, отыскать под песками гнездо мясных муравьёв или вылечить хворь, всё это мог сделать любой шаман, когда рядом был омега. Только у пустынников омег не рождалось, всех покупали, выменивали, уводили. Чаще с Прибрежья, там омеги рождались помногу, почти в два раза чаще, чем на равнинах. Из Лихолесья почти никогда — омег было по пальцам пересчитать и за любое насилие над ними или обман, растерзали бы на месте. И если уж племя заполучило сокровище, жил он в центре стойбища, закрытый от опасностей, укрытый от солнца, ветра и любых врагов. Если у рода был один верблюд, на нём бы ехал омега. Если в стойбище было одно одеяло, спал бы под ним тоже омега. Если найдёныш остался один, его племени больше не существует. Джаред скрипнул зубами. Его вина. Он допустил смерть того омеги, и он виноват перед этим. 

Джаред спрыгнул с коня, легко отбил брошенное лезвие. Под напряжённым взглядом стал отвязывать от седла бурдюки. Готовившийся умереть от палящего солнца, омега забыл об оружии и жадно уставился на сокровище здешних мест — воду. Джаред налил немного в лёгкую как скорлупка кружку и почтительно подал ему. Во второй руке у того оказался обломок меча с рукоятью. Но Джаред склонил голову и попросил:

— Не разлей воду.

Монисто на запястье заблестело на солнце, и омега шарахнулся. Капли крови ещё не потеряли свой запах, а кожа держала аромат погибшего хозяина.

— Не разлей, я помогу тебе, а потом мне надо найти тех, кто убил его.

Омега посмотрел зло, лицо и без того страшное перекосилось, едва прикрытые мешковиной короткие сивые волосы встали дыбом.

— Дай!

Джаред подал воду. Чуть не уронил, когда рассмотрел пальцы — когда-то наверняка изящные и тонкие, они были сломаны и срослись неудачно. Руки омеги были как жабы, высохшие на солнце после того, как на них наступил бык. Джаред постарался скрыть жалость, но сердце разрывалось от сочувствия к омеге, к его клану, который вместо великой радости получил такое горе. Похоже и сейчас, поняв, что живыми от мага не вырваться, кочевники спрятали сокровище здесь, а сами помчались на смерть. Жаль следы занесло песком.

Омега пил аккуратно, глоточками. Как истинный пустынник. Обожжённые губы неуклюже упускали капли, и он их ловил пальцами, отправляя обратно. Он был весь перекошенный, то ли сломанные рёбра тянули, то ли ожоги заставляли сгибаться. Но выглядел найдёныш как сломанный и растоптанный цветок. Растоптанный бессмысленно и беспощадно. Джаред поклялся, что уничтожит тех, кто лишил несчастного последних радостей жизни, отнял семью. Пустынник вновь заворожённо уставился на монисто.

— Я боюсь упустить убийц. Я довезу тебя до ближайшего оазиса или куда скажешь, дам денег и заберу потом в свой дом, если ты пожелаешь, но придётся подождать. Я не имею права их упустить. Ты согласен?

Омега нечитаемо посмотрел и пожал плечами. Выбора у него не было — от усталости едва мог шевелиться, ноги сбиты в кровь, а ночью пустыня обитель хищников.

— Только не зарежь по дороге, призрак убийц не догонит.

Невзирая на недовольное фырканье омеги и Лютика, он усадил найдёныша позади седла на сложенные одеяла. Правильно сделал, судя по тому, как тот избегал прикосновений к чужому альфе, спереди он бы ехать не смог, не пустил бы чужака себе за спину. Джаред уверился, с ним едет ещё одна жертва насилия, только давнего и, возможно, оставшегося не отмщённым.

От гладкой иноходи жеребца уставшего до смерти омегу сморило. Он приткнулся к плечу, дыхание стало размеренным, а ремень, которым Джаред пристегнул к себе не желавшего держаться за него гордеца, натянулся. От омеги он не добился больше ни слова, ни имени, ни клана, ни намека о прошлом. Он правил Лютого на закат, к единственному в этих краях оазису, на счастье необжитому, так как вода там появлялась раз в месяц, в полнолуние. И думал, кто мог так изувечить омегу в прошлом и за что? На побережье резали носы предателям, а руки калечили ворам. Пустынники сразу резали шеи. В его королевстве за убийство казнили, за остальное — максимум розги и каторга. И точно нигде не стали бы так отмечать омегу. На побережье даже обычай был — если омега не слишком высокого клана хотел уйти к альфе благородных кровей, он должен был стащить у него что-то ценное — кольцо или кошелёк, а потом попасться. Под грозные речи родни «виновника» торжественно передавали в клан «пострадавших» как возмещение.

А уж кидать несчастного лицом в огонь не пришло бы в голову ни одному палачу. Через омег в мир приходила природная магия, и мучения любого из них было для мира потерей. 

Джаред терялся в догадках. Но язык держал за зубами, с вопросами не приставал. Приют несчастному он уже пообещал, если захочет — сам когда-нибудь расскажет. А допытываться, бередить раны нельзя. Омега не должен страдать.

7

Найдёныш пострадал сильнее, чем показалось поначалу. Он просыпался несколько раз за дорогу, и теперь Джаред уверился — омега совсем не помнит, кто он. Во время краткой стоянки в полдень альфа пытался расспросить — какой клан, куда везти, где остались родственники. У пустынников все омеги пришлые, может, где-то у парня жива родня… На вопросы найдёныш сначала злился, а потом задумался, а потом — Джаред по глазам понял — испугался. И Джаред испугался тоже, не знал, как успокоить, как помочь. Что сделать, чтобы не ломанулся в пустыню прятаться от всего. Уж руки тянуть точно не стоило. Он попросил омегу:

— Поговори со мной.

В ответ лишь раздражённое сопение. Но хоть убежать не пытался, так и просидел под навесом из плаща. Джаред помучился немного совестью, заметив израненные ноги, но как представил, что придётся ловить обеспамятевшего омегу по пустыне, сразу задушил на корню желание соорудить ему обувь. Пусть лучше Николя, дворцовый маг, ему выволочку устроит, но найдёныша Джаред во дворец довезёт. Живым. Усадив на коня, Джаред намазал омеге пятки смальцем, замешанным на травах, завернул парой слоёв бинта. Найдёныш принюхался и фыркнул:

— Ну прямо как кошке, чтоб к дому привадить…

Оба покраснели и разговора не получилось. Джаред устыдился за мысль, что был бы не против, чтобы в его доме завёлся такой кот. А омега явно представил что-то нехорошее, держался будто шест проглотил. Травяной запах лез в ноздри, смалец тоже пах неприлично вкусно, а Джаред, забравшись в седло, вспомнил, как впервые в жизни увидел омегу заезжего торговца из Приморья. Он пах так сладко и завлекательно, что принц полдня таскался следом, под насмешливым взглядом краснея и смущаясь. Больше всего потешался супруг торговца, расплывшийся как пивной жбан альфа. А Джареда изумляло до потери вежливости не то, что омега выбрал такого супруга, а то, что именно омега пах молоком и сдобой, уютом крошечной берлоги на двоих, а их ребёнка вынашивал альфа. От найдёныша пахло прогорклым потом, пылью и болезнью. Что бы там ни случилось в его прежней, забытой жизни, семьи и особого счастья там не было. И принц не знал, как к этому относиться, злился на себя и поддавал шенкелей Лютику, пока тот не начал недвусмысленно клацать зубами у его колена.

Дорога закончилась неожиданно. Раньше Джаред так коня не гнал и выходило, что на оазис добирался к закату. Багряное небо, чёрные пальмы на фоне расплавляющегося на горизонте солнца… Развалины древней крепости, разрушенной в неизвестной войне, придавали оттенок старины и загадочности. При дневном свете обшарпанные развалины романтичными не казались. А вдали, возле каменной чаши, где вот-вот должна выступить вода, под шелестящими сухими листьями пальм расположились вооружённые альфы в пропылённых и закопчённых до неопознаваемости одеждах. Ни Джаред, ни разбойники встречи не ожидали и на секунду замешкались. А в следующую — грянул гром, небо почернело, и Джаред, проклиная чёртова мага, но благодаря судьбу, что он к развалинам оказался ближе соперников, направил жеребца в укрытие. 

Вокруг взрывался песок, молнии били прямо в землю. Ослеплённые, они неслись по памяти, Лютик едва успевал выкарабкиваться из налетающего мусора. А Джаред боялся, что потеряет омегу — тот едва пришёл в себя, сразу отказался от страховочного ремня, и теперь Джаред опасался, что его сорвёт ветром с лошади. Скачка посреди пыльной бури это не гладкая иноходь по твёрдой дороге. 

Лютик споткнулся, и альфа вылетел из седла.

Джаред тренировался на такой случай, сжался и успел выдернуть ноги из стремян, приземлился возле осевшего жеребца. Омега мешком свалился на него сверху, и Джаред обхватил сокровище, а Лютика вздёрнул за специальные ремни на сбруе и поволок за собой, помогая вытягивать застревающие копыта. Не зря папа шутил над ним, что он выбирает себе только тех коней, которых может поднять, альфа действительно мог. До древней каменной стены и омегу, и жеребца Джаред доволок на себе, напрягая все силы, застревая в песке и теряясь в облаках летающей пыли. Найдёныш ещё и кусался, потерявшись от ужаса. 

Старая крепость строилась по странным лекалам. А может, это и не укрытие было, очень уж непонятное. Извилистые ходы, чем глубже в постройку, тем выше стены. На третьем повороте жеребец смог двигаться сам, а в глубине лабиринта стены были так высоки, что буря осталась где-то наверху, в укрытие сыпалось совсем немного песка. Альфа, решивший остановиться на отдых, смог разглядеть, что с омегой творится что-то очень плохое.

Найдёныш прокусил ему руку, измазался лицом в крови и не понимал, что вокруг него творится. Метался в бреду с закатанными глазами, бледный как ночное умертвие и невероятно горячий. Джаред не мог видеть магию, но чувствовал, что омегу она покидает — кожа истончалась на глазах, волосы теряли цвет окончательно. Уродливые, сожжённые губы посинели, дёсны и язык словно пеплом стали помазаны. Омега умирал, проклятый маг стихийник тянул из него силы на бурю. Добивал того, кого упустил в пустыне. Сейчас поймёт, куда они спрятались, выпьет омегу, а на альфу обрушит сверху гору песка, похоронит в каменном лабиринте надёжно, сто лет не найдут.

Джаред протёр лицо мечущегося омеги от подсохшей крови, кожа под ней была розовая, но едва Джаред протёр, тоже стала бледнеть. Магия!

Увидев знакомый блеск, Лютик отошёл подальше, негодующе ворча. Джаред резанул лезвием по запястью, посжимал кулак и начал обмазывать омегу единственным в данный момент средством — кровью альфы, единственной антимагической защитой, доступной сейчас. Будь Джаред и найдёныш кем-то другим, имей возможность познакомиться и проникнуться симпатией, они бы заключили временный брак, на словах, обещаниях и поцелуе, и магия омеги зациклилась бы на избраннике-альфе, возвращая от альфы жизненные силы. Джаред про это читал. Но лёгкие пути не для таких «удачливых» как они. Раны закрывались слишком быстро, полосовать руки пришлось несколько раз, но чем больше крови было на омеге, тем тише гудел ветер над развалинами, тем больше света попадало сюда, вниз. Измотанный чуть не до обморока, Джаред обмазывал найдёныша кровью, пока ветер не стих, а над головой не засияли звёзды. Потом убедился, что омега не умирает, а просто спит, обнял покрепче и тут же уснул.

Проснулся от истошного крика.

8

Однажды Джаред уже слышал такое. В доме лекаря, при храме. После неудачной охоты так блажил, умирая, бета, растерзанный кабаном.

Спросонок вопль показался частью кошмарного сна, Джаред вздрогнул, пытаясь продрать глаза и разобраться вслепую по запахам, что происходит. Нос забивала вонь сухой крови и лошадиного пота. Вдобавок за край ладони укусили. Неподалёку нервно расфыркался Лютый, и Джаред проснулся окончательно. Вокруг всё завалено песком, плащ, которым он укрыл себя и омегу, грязен как половая тряпка в трактире. Жеребец злой за то, что спать пришлось не рассёдланным и голодным. А омега… Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: омегу Джаред не уберёг. 

Джаред-то думал, что отстанет стихийник, найдёнышу станет легче. Но тот, видимо, бросил напоследок проклятье, которое альфа и не заметил, бесполезный слепец.

Выдохшийся в бурю, выцеженный магией досуха, вполовину седой омега, в довершение своих бед получил течку. Слабую, с еле заметным запахом, и всё равно смертоносную для истощённого тела. И Джареда затошнило от мысли, что они здесь одни на многие мили, а сумка с травами пропала в конюшне вместе с Чалым. Омегу бы сейчас опоить успокаивающими сборами, согреть в бане… Ага, Джаред чуть не стукнул себя в лоб — а ещё позвать мага-лекаря. 

Найдёныша снова затрясло, он скрючился, схватился за живот и закричал снова, пугая даже Лютого. Запах стал сильнее, а кожа бледнее. В медицинских книгах Джаред про такое читал. Если гон заставал человека в болезни, а пары его рядом не было, то лучшим выходом было его усыпить, чтобы не исчерпал последние силы. Альфа или бета после такого несчастья теряли возможность понести, а омеги… Про такие случаи авторы не знали, но остерегали читателя, что у омег, чья сущность родителя из-за магического начала очень сильна, пустой гон во время болезни может привести к смерти.

И Джаред не понимал, за что омеге это, в чём он так провинился перед богами. Не взять его сейчас — убить. Считай, пытать медленно и жестоко. А взять — испугать насмерть, если не загрызёт во время соития, не простит, убьёт после. Ведь Джареду он доверял, на защиту надеялся. Да и Джареду… Не стоило. Руки дрожали, так хотелось обнять и утешить. Джаред подскочил, чтобы не поддаться соблазну, выскочил за угол — вытрясти плащ.

Пришлось ненадолго оставить сгорающего в болезни омегу, чтобы пройтись, размяться. Решить.

Он расседлал жеребца, вычистил как мог от песка и пустил прогуляться. Лютик отошёл вглубь лабиринта, покопытил землю и чем-то захрустел, Джаред посчитал, что тонкий писк ему послышался. Он разложил вещи и пытался придумать, как быть. Даже кольца заговорённого нет, чтобы послать весточку, да и всё равно бы не успели. 

В седельных сумках было много разного. И остатки воды в бурдюке, тёплой и наверняка подванивающей, но если источник забило песком, придётся пить и такую. Сушёное мясо, сухари, каменной твёрдости курага, Джаред обожал её погрызть в дороге, как сахарный кусочек рассасывать. Щетина на палочке, в зубах ковыряться, ароматное мыло, подарок Николя. Пара крошечных полотенец, нож-всёмогуж, в ручке которого было много полезностей. Когда рука наткнулась на… хм, жезл, Джаред привычно покраснел. Напоминание об обязанностях принца и о том, как он ими бессовестно пренебрегал, приводили его в душевный разлад быстро и надёжно. А папа настойчиво подкладывал это ему в сумки перед каждым походом. Копию возбуждённого фаллоса альфы, отлитого из смолы заморского дерева. Хотел бы Джаред знать, с кого такой лепили — чёрный, ребристый, с выпуклой луковицей в треть длины от основания. По замыслу доктора, прописавшего этого монстра, Джаред должен был каждый день в себя его запихивать и учиться терпеть, чтобы мог полчаса лежать, не вопя от раздирающей боли. Джаред после первых экспериментов понял, что его вариант — сон-трава и цепи покрепче, и, главное, неделю потом с привязи не отпускать, чтобы осеменителя-мужа не растерзал. Уже хотел отбросить прочь, как понял, что держит в руках своё спасение. Омеге этот монстр вряд ли навредит, а течку успокоить поможет. Детей от него точно не будет, самцового запаха и метки тем более. Джаред пошарил в сумке ещё, и точно, вытащил пузырёк с мятным маслом, для утешения боли и лучшего скольжения.

Папа его предостерегал заводить любовника, и Джаред без его неловких объяснений знал почему. Знал про себя, что верный. Выберет мужа, и хоть в постели будут врагами, за дверьми спальни об этом никто не узнает. Потому что Джаред привяжется. Не сможет не привязаться к тому, кого подпустит настолько близко, для кого успокоит свою натренированную охотами настороженность. Вот Джаред и был девственником в свои годы, не подпуская к себе даже смазливых сельских бет, падких на «свежую кровь» из столицы. Всего его опыта было — пролезть ночью в закрытый раздел библиотеки да почитать, как оно, собственно, происходит. С картинками.

А теперь, имея смазку, хм… жезл и течного омегу, ему надо было изобразить соитие, не нанеся себе и омеге чего-нибудь… непоправимого. Джаред встряхнул перед глазами «жезлом», чтобы не сбиться с мысли и не забыть о сыновнем долге и обещаниях, данных омеге. Его жизнь и так не была лёгкой, а сегодня гарантированно станет ещё сложнее. Чем бы всё ни закончилось.

Он лизнул мятное масло, едва удержался от рвоты, смазал обильно выступившей слюной «жезл». «Самец» для омеги готов.

Растряхнул волшебный тюфяк, шуганул от него Лютика. Недоумевающему жеребцу налил всего лишь треть поилки и сам поморщился — вода воняла. Но выбирать не приходилось. Омега показался невероятно тяжёлым, будто врос в песчаную кучу, Джаред едва донёс его. С одеждой тоже нехорошо получилось — у Джареда и так руки тряслись, а в глазах двоилось, а заблудившийся в бреду омега ещё и отбиваться начал. Снова ладонь прокусил и глаз едва не выбил. Лежал перед Джаредом, подвывая от боли, но едва чуял, что с него тянут одежду, — снова взвивался в воздух и бил: локтями, коленями, лбом. Слабым звеном в его обороне стали штаны — порвались меж ног так внезапно, что омега ойкнул и на миг замер раскоряченный. Джареду в сражениях с людоедами порой и меньших мгновений хватало — пронзил его чёрным дрыном, задвинул по луковицу. И чуть сединой не покрылся от омежьего вопля, сразу вспомнились шрамы на теле, изломанные пальцы — всё кривое, уродливое, изувеченное. Внутри у изнасилованного омеги наверняка было так же изорвано и вряд ли ровно срослось. Но Джаред задвинул «жезл» вместе с луковицей и прижал омегу к тюфяку всей тяжестью тела. Стал большой ложкой в наборе. Завыл в унисон — калека извернулся и воткнулся ему в левое запястье клыками. Худшей смеси боли, возбуждения и стыда, альфа не смог бы нафантазировать даже в горячие юные годы. И уж точно о таком всю жизнь не мечтал. Но и омега наверняка тоже. Джаред сцепил зубы и двинул бёдрами, пунцовея и мечтая провалиться под землю.

Одно движение, второе, собственный член позорно радовался потираться об омежью задницу. Джаред представил, как будет выглядеть, если его сейчас хватит удар, и немного остыл. Остался только темп — раз-два, вперёд-назад и боль — в собственных чреслах и едва заметная — в изгрызаемой руке. Сколько продлился этот убогий ужасный акт, пошлая пародия на то, о чём Джаред читал в книгах, он так и не смог запомнить. По ощущениям — вечность. Пока наконец омега не поддался — расслабился, растёкся в постели. Выпустил погрызенное запястье, обжёванное до костей. Даже неловко выпятил зад. Новая бесконечность побила рекорды стыда — сейчас не получилось бы притвориться, прикинуться незаинтересованным. В яйцах звенело.

Джаред всё-таки справился. Омега в сцепку поверил — провыл ещё раз, кончая, и вырубился. А принцу оставалось лежать и думать о Лихолесье. Никогда ещё скучная тема политики не была так полезна и к месту.

Лишь раз омега очнулся — взвыв, извернулся и вгрызся Джареду в подбородок, рычал и норовил до горла дотянуться. Джаред боялся, как бы он себе зубы не сломал или изнутри дрыном не порвался. Едва получилось уломать, прошептал:

— Уймись, твоё тело тебя убьёт, если не поверит, что ты с альфой. Пожалуйста, помоги ему поверить, — сдал назад, показывая, что это не он внутри и наваливается снова. Но то, что омега подчинился, ни капли не уменьшило его обиды. Чем бы то ни было, Джаред понимал, омегу он изнасиловал, и тот ему запомнит.

К утру у Джареда разболелись яйца и голова. А зубы едва не раскрошились. Найдёныш спал сном младенца, успокоенный и удовлетворённый. Можно вытащить осторожно «палочку-помогалочку» и убрать подальше. А самому сходить проветриться, пока мозги не лопнули.

Первым делом Джаред проверил стоянку врагов. После бури следов не осталось вообще. Искать дальше бесполезно, из этого места есть дороги в четыре оазиса, какой выбрали тати — не разобрать. Магией снова искрит всё вокруг, но куда исчез маг, Джаред уже не выяснит. Неудавшийся мститель. Остается везти найдёныша домой. Как обещал. Не уберёг одного, но всё-таки спасёт второго. 

При свете видно, что омега мастью каштановый с золотинкой, но седой через волос, на севере таких называли чалыми. Когда омега открыл глаза, Джаред многого ожидал, но точно не вопроса:

— Кто ты? Почему ты рядом со мной?

Омега шарил руками по изуродованному лицу, разглядывал корявые пальцы. Елозил неловко задом. И словно не знал, что накануне произошло. Джаред попробовал объясниться:

— Я лишь помог. Твоё тело поверило, что ты провёл ночь с альфой. Тебе стало легче. Если станет ещё легче от мысли, что я не спал с тобой, так я не спал. 

Стало лишь хуже. Смущение между ними можно есть ложкой. Омега был зол и сбит с толку. А у Джареда просто всё болит. Гладкую дубину, вылитую в форме… хм, в нужной форме для удовлетворения некоторых нужд, Джаред благоразумно припрятал в сумки. Запах — единственный трофей, который ему доступен. Не ожидал лишь вопроса:

— И почему? Тошнит от такого? — омега шипел не хуже змеи.

— Ты не звал меня. Не разрешал. И не простил бы. А я уже обещал тебе дом. Я не мог нарушить своё обещание.

Пока Джаред собирал им поесть, ухаживал за Лютым, единственное, на что смотрел омега — монетки, блестящие на его руке. А пока ел, Джаред понимал — омега не помнит ничего, ни дороги сюда, ни ночи. И ещё — он постепенно стареет от магии, вчера седины в голове было заметно меньше. И он явно теряет память всё сильнее с каждым приступом. 

Одно во всём этом хорошо. Не обижен, магическая отдача стёрла из его памяти ужасное переживание ночи. Он верит Джею. Альфу это доверие окрыляло.

9

В столицу Джаред вернулся, произведя эффект камня, брошенного в курятник. Как он ни торопился, а слухи добрались до дома вперёд него. И ладно бы честно говорили, нет же, придумывали разное на бегу. Особенно наивные деревенские альфы, что омег в жизни не встречали и плевать им было и на лицо, и на тело изломанное, млели от едва заметного магического шлейфа, слюной капали и норовили подобраться поближе, прислужить. И трепались везде соответственно — принц везёт из похода омегу, загадочного, недоступного, Пустынную Розу! Джаред замаялся перед найдёнышем извиняться, а тот фырчал и отмахивался, а лицо будто нарочно напоказ выставлял, веселясь, как беты шарахаются, а в присутствии принца шептаться боятся. 

К ужасу Джареда, родители заготовили ему встречу — на главной дворцовой площади, с толпой придворных, парадным караулом и музыкантами. Герольд, увидев их, во всей походной красе въезжающих на площадь, выронил свиток с печатями, у гвардейцев раззявились рты, а горнист выдал такого петуха, что на площади передёрнулись даже беты. 

К родителям, с каменными лицами восседавшим на трибуне, Джаред подъехал в искрящейся удивлением тишине. «Розу», отмытого, одетого в лучшее, что Джаред смог отыскать по дороге, и завёрнутого в Джаредов же плащ, оценили все. Он гордо восседал позади альфы, вертел головой и ни рук, ни лица не прятал. А Лютику как на грех захотелось погарцевать при народе, перетопнул копытами, отчеканил на месте четыре шага и замер изваянием. В глубине рядов в толпе заревел младенец. Остальные, помня о запредельном слухе альф Падалеки, предпочли помолчать. Отцы смотрели, найдёныш хихикал, а Джаред покрывался пунцовыми пятнами и зверел. 

Отец, Шерлан, держал лицо и преданно смотрел на короля. А папа, Джеральд Второй, воистину был великим политиком. Осмотрев непутёвого сына и сохраняя серьёзность, ровным, звучным голосом произнёс:

— Рад видеть тебя, сын, в добром здравии. Не заставляй своего гостя ждать, представь его.

Как бы ни хотелось бросить всё и спрятаться на конюшне, Джаред спешился, подождал пока спустится омега и сопроводил его ближе к королю. По взглядам родителей те правильно поняли, отчего он найдёныша ни разу не коснулся. Веселье, замелькавшее в глазах после выходки Лютика, пропало. Омега стоял напряжённый, озирался, не ожидая ничего особо хорошего для себя. Джаред поклонился, сказал:

— Рад видеть тебя, папа, в здравии, позволь познакомить с жителем пустыни, чьё племя погибло от чёрного колдовства. Магия забрала у него память и всех родных. Прошу, признай моё опекунство, пока Николя не найдёт способ вылечить его.

Он понять не успел, когда омега вздрогнул сильнее: при просьбе опекунства, или когда отец громко и на всю площадь бросил:

— Нет.

Стало слышно, как Лютик сопит и катает во рту удила. Людские звуки растворились, исчезли, даже дыхание. Невиданное дело, бросить омегу в беде без защиты. Джеральд продолжил:

— Нет, Джаред, ты слишком молод для такой ответственности. — Он повернулся к омеге. — Вы, юный друг, с этого дня под защитой короны. Я, Джеральд Второй, беру вас под опеку.

Всеобщий выдох как ветер пронёсся над головами. А Джареда обуяла неуместная радость. Он не хотел сам отвечать за найдёныша. Хотя единственное, в чём ему опека мешала, это сватовство. Бессмысленные мечты, но сердце счастливо трепетало, а щёки горели от стыда. Родители повели носами — за омегой до сих пор тянулся шлейф течных запахов, Джаред молчал, краснеть дальше ему было некуда и его решили оставить в покое.

— Джаред, помоги гостю устроиться.

Принц церемонно поклонился омеге и повёл устраивать. Дорогу вызвался показывать давешний герольд, пока довёл до северного крыла, четыре раза споткнулся, пока старался не оглядываться. Джаредовы покои располагались в конце коридора и занимали всю башню. Зал получался небольшой, но Джареду было удобно — и библиотека, и спальня, и угол рукодельный были рядом. Знал бы про омегу, заселился бы в каморку посреди коридора, а так гостевые комнаты получались в немыслимой дали от него. Показав комнату, а Джаред выбрал с солнечной стороны, ту, где под окнами плелись гирляндами розы, а от полуденной жары прикрывали ветви старого бука, принц повёл омегу к себе, поесть с дороги, отдохнуть, пока комнату для него готовят. Найдёныш будто читал его тайные мечты, хмыкал, шутил, спрашивал о сущих пустяках. Не знай Джаред его истории, подумал бы, что флиртовал.

Рядом с омегой было удивительно хорошо. На задний план уходили проблемы, растаяла боль в теле после долгой поездки. Найдёныш пил чай, с аппетитом уплетал мясо, перепробовал все булочки, джемы и сласти, что повара принесли Джареду, помня, какой он сладкоежка. Они болтали о странном окрасе Лютика и связи его с прибрежной породой. Редких сортах роз, из которых старший горничный сушил букеты, пугавшие Джареда в детстве. О каждой шкуре, прибитой на стену, и о том, что самая из них памятная для альфы — самая драная, волколачья. О книгах, о специях, о том, что осень в столицу приходит слишком рано и светает уже слишком поздно, о том, какие огромные звёзды проступают на бархате неба, если лежать в центре пустыни и погасить вокруг все костры…

Омега на полуслове замолчал, глянув в окно, плотные сумерки обступили замок, в зале царила интимная полутьма, а они этого не заметили. И стало неловко. Проболтали весь день, Джаред ни к цирюльнику, ни к портному его не сводил, обустроиться не помог. Уши заполыхали.

Он проводил омегу в его комнаты, для гостя открыли три смежных. Ходил с ним за горничным, проверяя, всё ли хорошо устроено. Приглядывался к новой, не разгаданной ещё гримасе омеги, как выяснилось — ехидной, потому что уже бета покашливать начал, намекая, что пора бы и оставить гостя в покое. Джаред уже в который раз за сегодня покраснел, извинился и унёсся прочь, проклиная себя. 

По тайному ходу ссыпался в конюшню, пробрался в стойло к Лютику в надежде хоть немного восстановить душевное равновесие. Не тут-то было. Лютый был зол на то, что его так неожиданно покинули, оставили чистку бестолковым конюхам. Да и конюшенные беты, от которых Джаред тайный ход скрывал, решили вдруг почесать языки, да так, что уши едва не воспламенились.

— Не повезло королю, принц-то полоумным уродился и столько лет скрывал это. Надо же, припёр с какой дали такое страшилище, носится как с расписанным. Может, сам поуродовал да теперь винится?

— Окстись, Мехе, жалостливый он больно, вот и приютил убогого.

— Полешки вы все дубовые, присушил омега принца-то, примажил. Они, твари, магию на себе отродясь таскают, какой альфа в шлейф попадётся, тот и пропадёт! Эвон как присушило, не отольёшь!

— Да король не особо-то и старается, отвадить-то, омега-то он в хозяйстве, знаешь, полезный. Николька-то поди уже все жданки проел, караулит теперь, пока высокородные наиграются. Альфам омега-то для другого приятен, понятно, а у Николки-то дельный интерес. Ему омега под боком всё равно что родник с живой водой из-под родного порога. Размечтался уж поди, как дворец приукрасит, перед королём отличится, да и подкатит наконец к принцу-то со всей страстью. Хоть полюбовничком, да посмеет предложиться…

Джаред, за пять минут узнавший больше, чем хотел когда-либо, ткнул Лютика в бок, чтобы заржал и прекратил глупые разговоры. Лютик прижал уши и ответно цапнул за бедро, молча. И тут вслух проговорилось то, чего он опасался сильнее всего.

— А королю-то поторопиться надоть. Со свадьбой-то. Принц-то пока не окончательно спорченный, надо ему продлять династию, боковые-то ветки они слабые.

— Ага, а то вся столица видела, как его перед омегой-то развезло. Лашер говорит — из покоев всё отпустить не мог, ластился. Как бы королю самому не пришлось нового наследника выстругивать. Принц-то умом поехал, не приёмышу же трон оставлять.

Лютик толкнул Джареда носом. Почуял настроение. Альфа вздохнул и почесал жеребца, конюхи грубы в рассуждениях, но правы. Похоже, что их боевая вольница этим походом закончилась.

10

За следующие две недели омега при дворце освоился. Придворные шарахались от него в ужасе, холёные альфы, себе уже нафантазировавшие находку принца, ждали пустынника — диковинный цветок, экзотику, а Джаред представил это. Страшное, что смотреть невозможно, а, не допусти боги, выберет кого из высококровных альф? Присушит, как принца, одним взглядом и пропал лорд. Может ведь, злюка. 

Найдёныш как-то очень быстро нашёл язык с бетами из прислуги, без крика и шума объяснил, как ему будет удобно и что если ему будет удобно, беты избегут его навязчивого внимания. Горничные, до икоты пугавшиеся его лица, сочли это очень хорошим предложением и с тех пор в одно время с омегой в покоях не оказывались. Если бы не это, принц бы посчитал, что у найдёныша крайне вредный характер и прозвище «Эклз», на приморском наречии — мелкая железная колючка, которой портили ноги вражеским лошадям, получено им заслуженно. Но нет, когда хотел, злючка умел договариваться. С придворными альфами, видимо, не хотел. 

Всех доступных альф, за исключением королевской семьи, он изводил настойчиво и очень изобретательно. Что слух у него почти такой же острый, как у альфы из клана, все зубоскалы выяснили к их печали слишком поздно, найдёныш наслушался разговоров при дворе, намотал на ус кто и как о нём отзывался и принялся за террор. Блистательного Аллидара назвал серой мышью, воткнувшей в зад павлинье перо; Армиара, рождённого от беты, — козлом, раскрашенным под рысака. О сути некоторых склок Джаред мог только догадываться — пострадавшие скрывали, боясь прославиться какой-то мелочью, подмеченной язвительным омегой, а Эклз просто не любил повторяться и не считал нужным выносить остроты на суд посторонних зрителей. Молодняк, раздираемый любопытством, он легко и непринуждённо игнорировал, плыл мимо них, не замечая вожделеющих взглядов и глупых шепотков, срезая даже не словом — презрительным высокомерием. Добившись, что при его появлении беты растворялись в воздухе, а у альф возникали неотложные дела, отрепетировав этот фокус не где-нибудь, а на королевском приёме в честь дня урожая и крайне озадачив обоих королей мгновенно опустевшим залом, омега заскучал.

Джаред, изо всех сил пытавшийся не думать про найдёныша, как ни старался, всё равно оказывался постоянно поблизости. У него вечно появлялись дела в замковом парке, где полюбил прогуливаться омега. Обычно довольно людное место пустело, едва проходил слух, что сюда намерен прийти Эклз. Хоть желающих макнуть его в фонтан с золотыми рыбками было предостаточно, каждый житель столицы знал: где-то недалеко, в пределах слышимости окажется принц Падалеки. И даже за обсуждение расправы над уродливым злюкой можно получить трёпку. Что в нём нашёл принц, не понимал никто.

Джаред не думал об этом. Заметив, что найдёнышу интересны книги, Джаред разрешил к себе заходить, библиотека у него большая, хоть и немного ограниченная — охота, география, обычаи соседних народов. Целая полка романов о рыцарях, о любви. Но конечно больше о путешествиях славных и храбрых альф. Джаред каждый раз краснел, когда омега тянул к ним руки. Опамятовавшись, сводил и в замковую либрию, познакомил с библиотекарем, показал, как искать разделы. Сбежал, заметив, какую книгу первой взял любопытный омега — об искусстве плотской любви. Заметив, что камзолы и куртки найдёнышу плохо подходят, а свободных рубашек ему принесли мало, Джаред пригласил его к портному. Омега пофыркал, но заказал неожиданно много, будто проверяя, когда щедрый даритель положит предел. Джаред к свободным плащам и рубашкам попросил нашить платков из шерсти и шелка и поволок к обувщику.

Однажды в сумерках, в парке, налюбовавшись на цветение розовой акации, омега спросил:

— Зачем ты тратишь на меня время? Почему ты со мной? Разве не долг принца путешествовать, стяжая славу? Или найти супруга, продолжить род? 

Глаза у него подозрительно блестели. Джаред среагировал на «продолжить род», хотел ответить что-то привычное, готовое слететь с языка, и не смог вспомнить что. В памяти как пустота открылась, вроде бы что-то было, а найти невозможно. Мог бы отшутиться, что он не один, можно не торопиться. Но Джаред единственный сын и что говорил на такие глупости раньше не смог вспомнить. Пожал плечами. 

— Боюсь, что с тобой случится что-нибудь, а я опять пропущу.

Найдёныш разозлился, рыкнул не идти за ним и убрался к себе. Молчал неделю. Джаред извёлся, с подарками к нему приходил — браслетик красивый, платок яркий. Или лакомство заморское, фрукты невиданные. Мага от найдёныша отгонял, донимал тот его сильно, все ходил, что-то вынюхивал. Заговорил с ним омега, пустил к себе и попросил объясниться. Не дразнить иллюзиями, будто он, покалеченный, интересен. Джаред опешил.

— Знаешь, я радовался, что отец принял тебя под защиту. Не знал почему, но радовался. И сейчас тоже. Ты ведь… — принц попытался подобрать слово и ляпнул: — Красивый.

Получил в глаз огрызком яблока. Больно. За дело. Хорошо, что говорили в его покоях, успел поймать беглеца. Омега разрыдался в голос, слезы плыли, кривые губы пропускали слюну, с носа тоже текло. Стукнул альфу в грудь, сам взвыл от боли, попытался закрыть лицо. А Джаред поймал и зашептал, извиняясь:

— Я не про это! Ты же высокий, не скроешь, стройный. Кость тонкая, запястья изящные. Кожа, будто солнце позолотило, локоны словно мёд…

— А ещё я омега. Без родни и защиты. Без памяти! Не девственник, в течку мне будет потребен альфа. Да? — половину слов он выплюнул со слюной, пытаясь вырваться.

— Я слышал, как ты поёшь, — выдал сокровенное Джаред и отпустил. Вот за это омега и правда имел право ему глаза выцарапать. Джаред лазил на старый бук, прятался среди ветвей и подслушивал, подманенный чарующим голосом. Омега замер, красивый в этот момент до невозможности.

Их прервал звук рога. Отряд альф высоких родов из похода или с охоты прибыл в замок. Они обернулись к окну, а омегу, который увидел штандарты, затрясло. Джаред присмотрелся, все местные, только один незнакомый, с короной. Странно. Понять не успел. Небо заволокло тучами, над головой загрохотала оглушающая канонада, а разряд молнии врезался точь-в-точь между флагами. На землю со шквалом обрушился разящий дождь, капли летели ножами, срывая флаги со стен, обдирая столетний плющ. У Джареда заложило уши, он шарахнулся от окна и увидел, наконец, своего таинственного мага — найдёныша, искривлённого в такой гримасе, что даже полоумный не посмел бы назвать его в этот момент красивым. Он был ужасен. 

Но напугало альфу не это, а то, как с омеги сходила краска, он бледнел, словно жизнь уходила, волосы выцветали, а кожа словно высыхала. Старел на глазах. Джаред закричал и кинулся сбить его с ног, чтобы отвлечь, вывести из колдовского транса. В дверях замельтешила охрана, и всё вокруг окрасилось кровью.

11

Под высокими потолками залы, прорываясь гулом сквозь анфилады замка нёсся рёв. Ни единый обитатель дворца не остался спокойным. Беты похватав самое ценное и детей, задерживаясь только чтобы погасить или прикрыть очаг, выбегали прочь, убегали сами и выносили сонмы невнятных, но очень пугающих слухов в ближний город. Альфы напротив, во всю прыть мчались навстречу опасности. Гарнизон, поднятый по тревоге, в напряженном беспокойстве ждал приказа. Всё, что достоверно удалось узнать - принц сошёл с ума и напал на родителей. А чёрный маг, до сих пор не пойманный, приложил к этому руку.

На роскошном шёлковом ковре тихо умирал омега. Жизнь из него напрямую вытягивалась в стихию - побелели волосы, истончилось тело. Вся его злость воплотилась в бурю, гудящий водоворот энергий, замерший над шпилем центральной башни. Подойти к умирающему не позволял обезумевший, вернувшийся к памяти предков Джаред.

\- Отпусти его.

Зверь, обернувшийся альфа, рычал и выщеривал зубы. Полный дворец охраны, а подойти к умирающему омеге, остановить магическую бурю в королевстве не решался никто. Отцы и те, только на порог зайти смогли, остальные смельчаки зализывали раны в коридоре.

\- Пусти, ему надо помочь.

В ответ только блеск когтей и зубов. При другом любом раскладе старшие Падалеки лопались бы от гордости за сына, только самые великие воины могли возвращаться к памяти предков и оборачиваться пантерами. В роду Падалеки такие встречались, но помнили их в основном по легендам. А Джареду удалось. Вот только обернулся он для защиты омеги. Того, кого выбрал своим. Того, кому вряд ли был нужен. Того, кто умрёт сейчас на полу залы, если ему не помочь. Легенд о вдовых альфах, что оборачивались зверем от горя и сходили с ума, было мало. И все как на подбор - страшные.

Зверь, блестя антрацитовой шерстью, метался по зале, сдирая со стен шкуры и сбивая с полок книги. Родовые чернильные пятна, доставшиеся Падалеки от леопардовой родни со старого континента, превращали тёмно-серую шкуру в переливающееся чернотой произведение искусства. Джаред был прекрасен. А Джеральд Второй боялся увидеть эту красоту в гробу, или ещё хуже...

Шерлан, вскинувший меч в защиту мужа, быстро опомнился, что если убьёт сына, мира ему в семье не видать. Приволок в покои принца мага. Николя в жизни не видевший живого воплощённого альфу, развонялся запахом страха на весь замок. Но едва заметил смертельно бледного омегу, успокоился и начал командовать. Ни короли, ни охрана не ожидали, что лучшее оружие против оборотней - магически брошенный им в морду ночной горшок. Пустой, на счастье Джареда, но очень тяжелый.

***

\- Ты не представляешь, как он тебя любит. - выдал отец вместе с лёгкой затрещиной. Папа, забыв королевские манеры рычал на Николя, требуя внятных объяснений, под низкими потолками лазарета его голос разносился невнятным, но грозным эхом.

Джаред ещё как знал. Он понемногу вспоминал, что с ним произошло, как швырнулся в зверином виде на охрану, как едва не полоснул когтями отцов. Хорошо, что опамятовался быстро, и отцы не схватились в смертельной драке за его жизнь. То, что показалось ему гулом в ушибленной голове, оказалось топотом и звоном, эхом обеспокоенных голосов сотен вооружённых альф. Тысяч. Джаред слышал и тех, что набились в коридоры и тех, что стояли под окнами, громче всех рычали те, кто не смог пробиться во дворец и сгрудился на площади. Горожане отказывались устраивать переворот. И одно то, что Джаред сейчас перевязанный лежит в лазарете, а не распят над городскими воротами уже говорил ему о силе родительской любви больше, чем любые слова.

Омега мраморным изваянием возлежал на соседней кровати. Бледный и совершенно неподвижный, ушедший в магические миры почти полностью. 

Джареда снова затрясло. Он бессилен помочь найдёнышу. Случилось именно то, чего остерегались поколениями, о чём предупреждали ветхие книги. Магом стал не обученный, но униженный и едва не погибший страшной смертью омега. Магом не контролируемым, смертельно опасным и не остановимым, пока не получит отмщение. А его врага Джаред в пустыне упустил, обрекая омегу на тщетные мучения. Бурю королевство переживёт, разрушения восстановит. А вот этому, бледному как смерть омеге не помочь. Джаред стукнулся затылком о подголовник, прогоняя красные мушки бешенства из глаз. Отцы синхронно развернулись друг к другу, а потом к Джареду. Отец не позволил папе подойти. Сел у кровати сам.

\- Мы уже выслали гонцов за кровью сильнейших магов, к вечеру Николя сможет провести ритуал. Попробует выкупить его душу у Темнейших. - Джаред вздрогнул, он верно раслышал - душу - не жизнь. Рука больно сжалась на плече, заставляя лежать смирно. Но Джареду надо было знать, как помочь, спасти омегу, без этого знания в груди невыносимо горело.

\- Присутствие тысячи альф мешают ему, - отец кивнул в сторону Найдёныша, - выплеснуть свои силы за пару минут. Да ещё ты рядом. Продержись без обращения до заката и Николя успеет ему помочь.

\- В прошлый раз его пришлось целиком кровью обмазать, - прохрипел Джаред.

Отец отошёл к магу, коротко но зло, шёпотом поругался с папой и втроём отошли за ширму. К Джареду подошёл только Николя. Рядом с ним в воздухе летел кровавый пузырь, внутри переливаясь то бордовым то шоколадным бурлила кровь. Живая, не чета тому месиву, при воспоминании о котором у Джареда всё чесалось. Магия не давала ей свернуться и затвердеть, оставляя сильной и готовой к использованию. Обычно так переносили драгоценную кровь омег. Королевская кровь тоже по своему ценная, но в магическом пузыре Джаред видел её впервые. Он протянул руку, вена на запястье раскрылась как бутон каллы, кровь ручейком потекла к родительской.

\- Будешь у всех брать? - Джаред надеялся, что утечет больше, однако поток остановился, не наполнив сосуд и вполовину, вена закрылась, на изрытом рубцами запястье от магического надреза не осталось и следа.

\- Твоя его не убила, значит насильники с тобой не в родстве. - он тряхнул головой в сторону коридора, - а за их родственников я не поручусь.

\- Этого точно хватит?

Николя сердито посмотрел на принца, сморщил нос, разглядывая синяки и рубцы на коже. Джаред злился, когда он так явно показывал своё недовольство к его слабости и боли.

\- Мы же не в пустыне. Я взял достаточно.

Оставалось скрипнуть зубами и терпеть. Не верить же россказням конюших бет. Николя он знает с детства, он ему как брат.

Кровь из шара расплющилась в широкое покрывало, обволокла омегу, укрыла с ног до головы. Гул за стеной стал громче, зато над дворцом смолкло завывание магического смерча. Из-за туч показалось солнце. Город получил обманчивую надежду.

\- Выпей. - Николя протянул кубок с вином и специями. Джаред подумал, что его это взбодрит, но едва последняя капля опустилась в желудок - глаза неумолимо сомкнулись и его унесло в привычно нехороший, тревожный сон.

12

В лучах заката, посреди малого ритуального зала, в круге, выложенном потрохами и шерстью животных, Николя сам выглядел как умертвие. Обессиленный до синевы, да ещё в паутине. И руки светились зелёным, значит, спускался в запретную часть библиотеки, читал книги, которые живым можно только в смертный час в руки брать. Слишком страшные вещи там были. Одну из книг принёс с собой, выглядела она как новая, будто вчера переплели. Но Джаред не обманывался, она была старше не только их королевства, но и большинства родов на Новом континенте. Хранилище памяти из другого Мира, запретной для нынешней жизни.

Маг пошептался с найдёнышем, тот разозлился, но согласился. Не ходить же вечно в чужой крови, устраивая пыльные бури над столицей. Николя попросил крови восьми взрослых альф. Не королевской родни, сам выбрал кого. Старшины родов рычали, но под тяжелыми взглядами королей уступили. А найдёныш нашёл в толпе придворных Джареда и попросил помощи. Шмыгнул обрубком носа, пожевал изнутри щёку, потому что твёрдая как кора губа в рот не заворачивалась. И попросил. Зная его характер, Джаред понимал, что страх он сейчас испытывает безграничный. И если выживут, кусаться и язвить будет вдвойне от обычного. Отомстит за то, что Джаред видел. Но сейчас найдёныш был страшен, жалок и беззащитен. Джаред не мог его оставить, не мог бросить на полпути. Ему снова показалось, что омега юн, гораздо моложе, чем хотел бы казаться.

Джаред, шагнул за ним в круг, зная, что это смертельно опасно. Он извинился мысленно перед отцами за то, что подвёл их, да и всю страну, поставив под угрозу продолжение династии. Но не смог отступиться от обещания помогать. По тяжёлым взглядам в ответ понял — отцы тоже не знают другого выхода. Да пусть бы омег по десятку в каждой семье рождалось, невозможно оставить в беде беззащитного, которого поклялся оберегать.

В волшебном круге из омеги по капле вытекает волшебная сила, а Николя снаружи управляет ей, колдует. Ищет по ней провинившихся. У Джареда едва из глаз кровь не брызнула, от вспыхнувшего видения — лица в пустыне, они же под цветущим каштаном и они же, перекошенные, вокруг омеги. Один за другим выходят из общей толпы несколько совсем юных альф. Клейма насильников расползаются по лбам. Придворные в тяжёлом молчании расступаются, пропуская выродков вперёд. Сопротивляясь на каждом шагу, но всё равно выходя вперёд, они встают на колени перед кругом. А перед Джаредом вырастает стена огня — круг погрузился в мир магический из реального мира.

Джаред едва не ослеп от света внутри. Вытекший из-под земли демон на контрасте показался куском извечной черноты. Сотканный из обиды и злости, из боли и смертного страха, призванный последней надеждой гибнущего, по-страшному гибнущего в жестоких руках омеги. Вырванного из самых глубоких подземелий чудовища, призванного не на защиту, тёмные не умеют этого, но на расплату. Кровь за кровь, боль за боль.

Омега в руках Джареда осел, совсем обессилел от ритуала, от демона, воплотившегося совсем рядом и тянущего смоляные щупальца к нему. Джаред прижал его к себе, защищая, и руки вдруг провалились, воздух обняли, будто и нет рядом с ним никого. Альфа вздогнул, но тут же одёрнул себя — за пазухой тёплым комочком свернулось тепло. Здесь, за границей круга, тела эфемерны и необязательны, а души при желании могут стать бесплотными.

— Отдай! — зашипело чёрное марево. — Отдай, мой!

— Нет.

Один за другим оплавились с него обереги. Щупальца исхлестали бока и плечи, издёргали альфу. Но Джаред стоял, закрывая ладонями, прижимая к груди невесомый комочек — испуганного омегу, вызвавшего в смертном страхе Тёмного, но не желающего сходить с ним во мрак. В книгах про такое не говорилось. Да и не вспомнил бы Джаред сейчас ничего, страшно было. Здесь его силы ничтожны, единственное спасение — магия его не берёт, погрызёт и отстанет. А боли Джаред не боялся.

Демон клубился вокруг, нападать пытался. Но Николя правильно выбрал омеге защитника, тёмные силы разбивались о него, как волны о скалы. С треском и шипением, без ущерба.

Круг вспыхнул, в него один за другим вкатились оглушённые альфы, Джаред их смутно помнил, но затруднялся назвать не то что по именам, по родам. И демон вдруг изменился, улеглись чернильные волны, щупальца свились в единое тело.

— Плата? Смертные вспомнили древние ритуалы? — чёрный смерч пронёсся над телами, принюхиваясь и облизывая на пробу. — Ммм… Жер-ртвы!

Буря вокруг Джареда стихла. А напротив него стоял вместо демона тот самый юный омега, огненный соболёк из харчевни у перевала, только глаза как провалы — чёрные. Глянул заносчиво, надменно повёл головой.

— Не знал, да? Глупый смертный не догадался, кого спасает, — даже в движениях умудрился повторить плавность, летучесть походки омеги. Подкрался к Джареду ловко, как на охоте, ткнул пальцем, пытаясь добраться до жертвы, но с шипением отскочил. Джаред омегу, свой тёплый комочек у сердца, всё также прикрывал, не доберёшься. И демон отпрянул, пошёл мучить более доступных. Альф Джареду было немного жалко, живые всё-таки души. Но если бы не они… Дальше лучше не думать, иначе придушит их быстрее демона. Он попробовал отвернуться.

— Ну нет уж, смотри. Твой бета — жалкий заморыш, омегу ты спрятал. А ритуалу нужен свидетель.

Джаред не смог отвести глаз. Одурманенные колдовством альфы, свободные от оков, рвали на поддельном омеге одежду, жадно впивались руками в нежное тело. Джаред воочию представил себе пыльный двор, тошнотворную вонь гари сквозь одуряющий аромат каштана. Раскалённое солнце на небе, в минуту выжаривающее кровь на разбитых губах. Альфы брали его против желаний, поправ древний закон. А сейчас демон пил их, заложивших души, имея право на их кровь, семя и саму жизнь. Первый альфа, что бил свою жертву затылком о камень, чтобы усмирить яростное сопротивление, содрогнулся, едва демон получил его семя, жизнь начала уходить из его вен. Он посерел, высох и двухсотлетним стариком рухнул рядом. Второй и третий последовали за ним, обрушиваясь мешками с песком у ног демона. Четвёртый, которому достался окровавленный полутруп с завёрнутым носом, изрезанным животом, обгадился, видимо, через марево памяти прорвалась картина расплаты. Но это его не спасло. Его притянуло к демону, тот припал окровавленным ртом к шее жертвы и высосал досуха. Пятый выл и брыкался, орал, что магия его не возьмёт. Только демон не слушал, выгрыз кадык и вылакал жизнь по капле. Последним в круге оказался высокий парень с хищным разрезом глаз, с каштановой гривой. Единственный не альфа и единственный, кого Джаред не узнавал совсем. На нём знакомая до боли одежда, оружие с местными клеймами, он сильно на кого-то похож, но Джаред не мог понять на кого. Его лжеомега не подпустил к себе, наоборот, магией рубанул ниже пояса, сдирая одежду и выхолащивая одним движением, как негодного жеребца. Прижигая адским огнём, чтобы не сдох раньше времени. Заглянул в лицо, подождал, пока тот перестанет орать.

— Ты и тогда не посчитал его достойным своего семени, зато забрал всё, что у него было. Пусть то же станет с тобой. 

Бета закричал ещё истошнее, его лицо поплыло от ожога, руки переломались как сухие ветки, а нос укоротился, оставляя ноздри смотреть вперёд. Кожа и волосы сползали с него как при болезни, а грубые шрамы нарастали корявыми слоями.

— Больше у тебя в мире нет родных.

Джаред отвёл глаза от бьющегося в истерике кастрата, на чьей груди уже выпекалось клеймо убийцы, отверженного. Память рябила и двоилась, расслаивалась. Он и не знал и одновременно помнил этого бету — Джойси, сводного брата, за которым он поехал на троллей. Он представил, как бы всё сложилось, не поверь он подложному письму, не пойди в ночь на перевал. Сдох бы на следующий день, напоровшись на три десятка мелких троллей, но омегу бы спас. Уж отбил бы от молокососов ублюдков. Сам себе вынес приговор — виновен, сказал:

— Я тоже перед ним виноват. 

Демон толкнул в бок и заставил посмотреть на себя. На пару мгновений Джареду показалось, что он ослеп. Перед ним стоял самый красивый в его жизни омега. Полные губы идеальной формы, нос с лёгкой горбинкой, невероятные глаза, обрамлённые густыми ресницами. Он был юн и прекрасен был до невероятия. Демон в теле омеги потянулся за поцелуем. Джаред увернулся. На пристальный взгляд ответил:

— Он мне не разрешал, возьми кровью.

Демон захохотал, чиркнул по запястью когтем и смазал пальцем каплю, ранка тут же исчезла. 

— Счёт оплачен. 

Демон больше не полыхал чернотой, стал похож на богов, как их описывали тайные книги. Похожий на человека и почти не злой. Только чуждый. 

— Невелика вина, смертный, послужить началом. Рождаясь, ты покалечил отца, он больше не смог бы выносить ребёнка, а второй отец изначально был лишён этой возможности. Они выбрали бету из близкого рода и забрали его ребёнка, выдаваемого за альфу. Папа хотел тебе счастья, чтобы с рождения ты был с парой, чтобы, как он, мог возлечь с альфой и понести от него, не ломая себя. К восьми годам обман раскрылся. Но к Джойси ты уже привязался как к брату, братом его и было решено оставить.

— Не слышали только при дворе, как бета каждый вечер рассказывал сыну, что вырастет он и станет принцу лучшим мужем. И заживёт королём. А потом это отобрали. — от шелеста чуждого голоса вставала дыбом шерсть на загривке. — О, Джойслен старался, он во всём был как альфа, был сильнее любого, кроме тебя. Он хотел вернуть себе то, что ему обещали. Вернуть тебя. Но ты был по-прежнему холоден. Он ревновал, преследовал и наконец понял, что проще убить. Ты до сих пор думаешь, что выходка Маккерна была случайной? Он же не отозвал помолвку. А кто бы встал наследником вместо тебя? Великолепный бета, прекрасная партия. Мечта, а не жених.

Лжеомега растянул губы в глумливой улыбке. Лицо перестало казаться красивым.

— Задумав твою смерть на перевале, он не учёл, что на постоялом дворе завёлся новый жилец, омега. Увидел его, влюбился и собирался добиваться его руки. И омега вроде бы был не против. Но тут появляешься ты. Мальчишка не смог догнать твоего коня в дороге, вы обошли его на пару часов. И вот ты увидел омегу. А Джойслен увидел, как по-настоящему смотрит на желанного альфу его избранник. В бешенстве он едва дождался мальчишку с письмом, едва дотерпел, пока грохот копыт твоего коня потеряется вдалеке. Он убивал омегу из ревности, из злобы, чтобы ты ему не достался. Ведь он всю жизнь на тебя положил, а омега просто вильнул перед носом хвостом…

Демон приобнял Джареда за плечо, с вожделением принюхался к вене на шее.

— Как видишь, альфа, не один раз ты послужил началом событий. — Демон облизнул пальцы. Альфу кольнуло холодом в сердце и отпустило. Демон повернулся к едва живому Джойси. — Даже жаль, такой сильный бета, мог бы стать величайшим из магов. А на кого променял свою жизнь...

По кончику пальца пробежалась искорка, а Джаред побледнел — омега менялся. Чем дальше от него отходил демон, тем сильнее. Годы как вода накрывали его с головой, затирали юную, ослепляющую красоту. Из огненного соболя он перецветал в светло-русого, раздавался в плечах и бёдрах, матерел на глазах. 

— Это всё, что я могу ему дать, — на альфу смотрел ровесник, а то и немного его старше омега. Капризные губы утончились, черты лица стали крупней. Но огромные зелёные глаза в обрамлении бархатных ресниц не изменились. Демон хихикнул, и омега вдруг вырос почти до роста Джаред, смотрел ему в глаза, не задирая головы. — Это тебе, потом поймёшь. И вот ещё…

Он сдёрнул у Джареда с руки монисто. Блеснули монетки, залоснилась затёртая кожа. Демон встряхнул его как тряпку, и монисто рассыпалось тысячью звонких монеток, серебряным дождём разлетелось за пределы круга.

— Не нужно ему столько магии, лишнее смертному это. А ты, альфа, выполнил старинную клятву твоего рода и можешь меня просить. Что ты хочешь, принц? Золото, империю от моря до моря? Лучших верблюдов, коней? Любящего омегу?

Высшие никогда не лгут, даже Темнейшие. Но Джаред перечитал весь закрытый раздел в библиотеке и считал что просить их о чем-либо себе дороже. Единственное за что был готов расплатиться хоть собственной шкурой и попросил:

— Отпусти его. Пусть у него будет жизнь.

— А вдруг он тебя не выберет?

— Всегда мечтал о брате.

Демон фыркнул, всхлипнул и расхохотался в голос, хлопнув альфу по плечу. На секунду Джареду показалось, будто его копытом в голову пнули, перед глазами мелькнуло оплывшее лицо Джойси, из зависти погубившего приглянувшегося омегу, из злобы и страха устроившего ад на земле для стольких людей. А потом всё прошло, и Джаред снова не помнил, что это за странный уродец. Магический пузырь истончился и лопнул едва заметно. Джаред вскрикнул, когда тепло из-под пальцев исчезло, его омега пропал.

Живой омега рухнул на Джареда, в дранье и истлевших обносках, будто одежда пробыла на нём годы, что забрал с собой демон. Джаред запахнул его в плащ. Демон ушёл, а найдёныш остался красивым как божество. Хоть и не юным, слишком много сил у него забрали. Вокруг алтаря лежали трупы. Не важно, кровь у них взял демон или семя, забрал вместе с жизнью. Высохшие, выпитые до дна. Странный бета, постаревший лет на сорок и ставший ещё страшнее, ползал тут же, слепо шаря вокруг и подвывая. Звал он почему-то Джареда. И отцов.

Маг, обессилевший и всклоченный, сидел с книгой судеб в руках. Джаред с трудом вспомнил, что только в ней сохраняется память о событиях, о которых магия приказала людям забыть. И заглядывать не хотел.

13

Омегу била крупная дрожь. Он рассматривал руки, снова ловкие и гладкие, ощупывал себя. Джаред был готов поклясться, если бы в зале они были одни, он бы и подол задрал, чтобы убедиться, что цел и не покалечен. Он крутанулся вокруг себя, пытаясь что-то углядеть в зале, но не нашёл, осмотрел Джареда, попросил:

— Не моргай. 

И стал всматриваться в его глаза. В отражение, дошло через минуту до Джареда. Он выдернул из ножен любимый тайный нож, короткий и широкий, отполированный не хуже зеркала, подал. Тот немедля вцепился в руку — повертеть, разглядеть себя. Даже стремительностью движений он стал напоминать себя прежнего, того юного соболька, что следил за Джаредом на постоялом дворе. Стремительный, текучий в движениях. Прекрасный.

Теперь Джаред спокойно мог отвести глаза. Спрятаться за отросшими волосами, пережить свою тоску незаметно. Ясно же, омеге он нужен только как защитник. Не более. Скоро и защита будет не нужна. Ещё и маг снова влез не в своё дело — встал перед омегой, отвлёк на секунду от самолюбования. Шепнул что-то неслышное Джареду, вернее, слышалась только невообразимая чушь вроде: «Скажи, что не придёшь на свадьбу». Омега возмущённо вскинулся, окинул гневным взглядом сначала мага, потом Джареда:

— Нет, — зло и коротко.

Николь не отставал, шептал уже слышимо всему залу:

— Ты же не любишь его.

— Нет, — омега вспыхнул, ткнул рукоять ножа в ладонь Джареду, а сам сдёрнул портьеру из уцелевших, закутался поверх плаща и унёсся к своим покоям, шлёпая босыми ногами по плитам пола.

Джареду стоило громадных усилий не воткнуть нож в Николя. И не понестись вслед за омегой. Поплёлся, как всегда, когда совсем плохо, на конюшню. Спать в соломе под боком у Лютика и жаловаться ему на судьбу. На днях папа снова присылал ему портреты претендентов на корону и задницу, надо было смотреть. А у Джареда не было сил сейчас смотреть на них и выбирать. Какая разница с кем, если не с тем единственным? Сам виноват. О чём вообще он мог мечтать, не зная даже имени? Да и о каком супружестве может думать омега, переживший такое? Перед глазами до сих пор мелькало увиденное у демона. Хотелось зарыться в солому и завыть.

Долго скучать не пришлось, Лютик разбудил его, положив голову на живот. В проёме стоял папа, где-то рядом должен был мельтешить и отец.

— Джей, иди к себе. До конца недели тебе надо приготовиться к свадьбе. Сам понимаешь, нет смысла тянуть.

Лютый выщерился и нехорошо заворчал. Джареду остро захотелось сделать так же. Сейчас он жестоко завидовал даже родительской нелюбви-но-дружбе, которую они пронесли через всю жизнь. Иметь желанного партнёра рядом не получилось, но хоть друга. Джареду и того не светит. Оставалось надеяться, что участь прапрадеда мимо пройдёт, тот в сердцах казнил мужа на следующий день после первой брачной ночи, едва не умер, рожая наследника, и остаток жизни провёл в гордом и холодном одиночестве. Возле сердца ещё сохранилось тепло души, что он прятал за пазухой. Джаред подумал, что если омега решит остаться во дворце, после свадьбы надо будет уехать подальше от столицы, так хоть останется шанс помереть родами. Он почесал ревниво фырчащему жеребцу шею, выбрался из соломы и поплёлся к себе. В спину догнал вопрос:

— Ты выбрал?

Пришлось кивнуть. По дальнейшему молчанию отцы всё поняли. Они у Джареда были хорошие, понимающие, больше никто из челяди Джареда не беспокоил.

Он рухнул на кровать и забылся дурным сном, едва голова коснулась подушки. Мерещилось разное — и демоны, и пустынники вокруг скакали, незнакомый изуродованный бета почему-то сидел с ним и родителями за одним столом, словно так и надо, как родственник. Совсем уж безумие началось, когда в сон пришла песчаная буря. А потом снова у сердца поселилась тёплая искристая любовь, пришла, свернувшись как кошка, и отказалась уходить. Кошмары, не справившись с её ровным светом, отступили. 

Проснулся Джей отдохнувшим. Несчастным и обиженным на судьбу, но уже готовым справляться с её выкрутасами. Привычно проверил себя — соски чуть припухли, в животе тянет, но головокружение не достаёт. Гон придёт недели через две. Видимо, присутствие омеги сбило привычные ритмы. Оставалось признать, что родители правы, нет смысла тянуть.

Джаред вздрогнул, обнаружив, что за ним всё это время следили. В кресле возле торшера, рядом с кучей вытащенных и открытых книг сидел омега. Блестел глазами и делал вид, что не видел, как альфа себя осматривает. Ух как нехорошо блестел. Зло. У Джареда сердце сжалось. Он понимал, что омега ему не доступен, рылом он не вышел для такого красавчика. Но надеялся обойтись без личных объяснений. Всё должно пройти по плану: скорая свадьба, тошная беременность и роды в захолустье, чтобы поблизости ни единого омеги не таскалось. А старинные мечты их рода о многодетности — к демонам. А омега, не доверивший ему даже имени, пусть остаётся здесь, под защитой и опекой. И вот он сидит, глаза зелёные таращит. Шипит зло:

— А меня о свадьбе предупредить забыл? — хорошо магию с монетами прочь отправил, сейчас бы крыша с дворца точно бы улетела. Только искры замелькали, одна больно ужалила Джареда в нос.

— Зачем? 

Ещё две искры альфа перехватил руками. На ладонях они жглись не так остро.

— Чтобы лицо припудрить успеть! — искры полетели потоком, Джаред едва успевал от них отбиваться. Лёгкая сорочка не спасала совсем, на коже расцветали пунцовые следы, будто его пчелиный рой по лесу прогнал. Счастье, что спальные штаны были для искр лучшим препятствием.

— Можешь не приходить! Тебя-то кто заставляет?! — рявкнул он, нырнув под кровать, и, проскочив под ней насквозь, пронёсся к окну, завернулся в плотную портьеру. Не драться ж с омегой. Хотя даже пробежавшись, Джаред не смог проснуться достаточно, чтобы понять причины атаки. Было больно, обидно и непонятно.

По нависшей угрожающим пологом тишине альфа понял, что омега тоже ничего не понял, но всё ещё разъярён и очень, очень зол.

— Николя попросил закончить свои дела, сказал, что у тебя свадьба.

Искорка была всего лишь одна, зависла, раздражённо жужжа у лица.

— Да, — Джаред старался обезопасить глаза и целился, как бы ловчее удрать из комнаты. Жаль под окном вместо сеновала сложили поленницу. Врать омеге не собирался, но пока не выяснил причину нападения, надо искать пути спасения. На всякий случай.

— Ты замуж выходишь.

Искорка завибрировала и замерцала.

— Да.

— И ты решил, что меня можно не предупреждать? — по голосу было ясно, что держится маг-недоучка из последних сил. И такой яростный рык в словах пробивался, что сразу шерсть дыбом вставала и в ушах фантомные бури начинали выть.

Джаред решил, что нечего терять:

— Я ещё сам не знаю, кого отцы выберут, — он нащупал щеколду на створке окна, отодвинул её потихонечку и выпалил на одном дыхании. — Да и не интересно кого, если всё равно это будешь не ты. 

Створка поддалась, ледяной воздух обжёг спину. Омега, красивый, хоть сто лет смотри — не насмотришься, замер статуей. Джаред хотел быть художником, чтобы изваять его из паросского золотистого мрамора и любоваться до конца жизни. Жаль только мрамор никогда не будет таким яростным и горячим. Омега зашипел совсем нелицеприятное, потом выдавил:

— Не я? Ты. Не рассчитывал. На. Меня?

Джаред, все ещё очарованный золотистым загаром, полными губами и медовыми локонами, забыл с кем говорит и объяснил:

— Я имени твоего не знаю. Мечтать о тебе мог, но не надеяться. И выручал не для замужества, просто выручал, потому что нельзя с омегами так. Не бери в голову, ты свободен. — Засмотрелся в зелёные глаза и брякнул: — А мечтать мечтал, говорил же, красивый…

От того, как прекрасное лицо внезапно перекосило, над головой шарахнуло громом, стало ясно, что объяснил он всё неправильно. От стаи злых искр Джаред отпрянул, распахнутое окно обняло шторами и мягко выпустило в полёт. Кувырок через спину в пустоту прошёл гладко, а вот нога, запутавшаяся в кистях штор, немного смазала прыжок. Выпутался уже в полёте. Вместо дров Джаред встретил головой окно нижнего этажа, чем немало удивил двоих бет-горничных. Лёжа на полу, среди осколков стекла и дерева, Джаред смотрел только на крошечный сгусток энергии перед носом. Злой, недоумевающий.

— Николя допроси… — попросил он, а что было потом уже не помнил.

14

Изжаленный той же стаей «пчёл», помятый и разобиженный маг однако проявил чудеса выдержки и сочувствия. Подлатав принца магией, он сохранил синяки и позволил два дня изображать умирающего, чтобы родители не доставали. Тоскуя по общению, выбираться из лазарета, чтобы ускорить нежеланную свадьбу, Джаред не торопился. Николя подробности своей беседы с омегой не раскрывал. Спросить напрямую Джаред не решился. А сам омега не появился ни разу. Только в первую ночь, пока альфа горел в настоящем, а не изображаемом бреду, Джареду примерещилось, что сидит рядом, гладит по лицу раскалённой рукой и что-то говорит. Тогда казалось — забыть невозможно, а очнувшись, не смог вспомнить. Только на языке крутилось странное. То ли Джойсен, то ли Джонсен. От обоих вариантов язык пощипывало — не то. 

Утром третьего дня к нему пришёл отец и попросил папино терпение более не испытывать. Посочувствовал. Рассказал, что в конце месяца состоится турнир, на который будут приглашены все кандидаты в мужья, а как победитель определится, состоится и свадьба. 

— Не переживай. Джеральд сам готовит приглашения. Ты седьмой в роду, он опасается, что мы слишком долго ждали и с прямым наследником может не получиться. Он сразу зовёт на турнир на условиях готовности к вынашиванию. 

Джаред в ответ пожал плечами. Он уже согласился, омега мечты видеть его не желает. Чего тут выкобениваться и выбирать? 

Подготовку к турниру он запомнил слабо. Николя каждый день приносил ему кубок с питьём на травах, облегчающих прохождение течки и призывающих её. Маг подобрался к нему как-то с тылов, с большим чёрным... приспособлением. Джаред и в полусне, из которого почти не выбирался, выдал ему ответ, после которого Николя носил синяки под обоими глазами и неприличных предложений больше не делал. Никакие убеждения, что так после свадьбы будет легче, не работали. Джаред не хотел никак. А усыпить его настойкой посильнее не получалось, всё равно просыпался, только, сонный, остановить побоище не успевал. Медбратья-беты к нему старались вообще не приближаться без мага, уж больно страшно рычал. Из альф подойти могли только родители. В редкие минуты просветления Джаред заранее тосковал о будущей одинокой холодной жизни и надеялся, что муж окажется ловчее его, даже если ценой тому станет переливчатая чёрная шкура на его щите. 

Перед турниром Николя намешал в кубке чего-то особенно ядрёного. От одного запаха чих нападал.

— Пей, зараза. И нюх отшибёт, и силы отнимет, и казаться тебе будет что-нибудь самое приятное. — Посмотрел зло, как всегда в последнее время, будто Джаред сделал ему что-то очень плохое в жизни. — Пей, пей. Нам союзники нужны, а не новые кровники. Глядишь, первую ночь переживёшь, потом не так кидаться будешь.

Джареда мутило заранее. Из кубка пахло остро, но в чём-то даже приятно. Вздохнул, как у принца, выбора у него всё равно никогда не было, Джаред выпил. 

Странности начались сразу же. Противные розовые бабочки запорхали повсюду. Уродливые, но смешные рожицы выглядывали из-за каждого угла и глумливо смеялись. Слуги, несущие его паланкин на трибуну будто переговаривались тоненькими голосками и пороли невероятную чушь. Отцовская перевязь из драконьей кожи переливалась и норовила уползти, папина корона отблескивала то лазурью, то кровью. Дальше — больше. В высоте замелькали крылатые змеи, Джаред восхитился составом питья, ведь всем известно, что драконы бывают только морскими. Он старался не выдавать впечатлений от увиденного, Николя что-то говорил про охранника с колотушкой за его спиной, и Джаред надеялся, что шутил. Проваляться на собственной свадьбе бесчувственной колодой не хотелось бы совсем. Поэтому он наблюдал за парадом участников и пересчитывал отличия их ездовых тварей от нормальных лошадей.

После парада пришла очередь прошений. Просили о наделе землёй, о помощи в переговорах с иностранцами, иногда просили жеребцов из королевских конюшен пустить в окрестных табунах прогуляться, кровь улучшить. Несколько придворных поперёк воли своих родов просили о замужестве по любви, Джареда от обидности этого мутило — всем кроме него по сердцу мужа взять можно. А он, как чёртов тролль, обязан положить здоровье на продолжение рода от правильного супруга, хоть от этого ему будет только боль. От убийц и насильников просителей не пропускали, зато от разбойников, просивших сменить участь шахтёров на дровосеков, было немало. Почему-то в хвосте просителей оказался и Николя. Оказывается, он себе раба завёл, из клеймённых. Просил снять проклятье и отдать ему навечно. Когда откинул покрывало с лица пленника, Джаред понял, что в питье была и белладонна, уж больно страшные получались от неё грёзы, а под покрывалом был настоящий уродец, из тех, что в цирке за деньги показывают. Николя не мог выбрать себе такого. С другой стороны, в рабы навечно шли только по добровольному согласию, мало ли, магу для работы требовалась жертва, смог уговорить только этого. Или всё же в питье белладонна. 

По старой традиции перед свадьбой сына король в помилованиях не отказывал. Даже клеймённого на словах простил. Уродец опустился на колени перед магом, на шее сомкнулся серебристый ошейник, родовая магия королей — алая, отступила от клейма. А новая, ослепительно белая, его заполнила. Тело с хрустом выпрямилось, руки стали ровными, лицо исправилось и кожа ровная наросла. Но глаза опустели, с этого момента у человека не было воли кроме воли хозяина. Джаред не мог понять, почему раб ему напоминает собственное отражение в зеркале. Потом вспомнил про питьё и успокоился, в кошмарах ему и не такой бред показывали, надо только перетерпеть.

— Начало ту-у-урнира! — возвестили с трибун… И вдруг горнист выдал режущий ухо скрип. Джаред вида не подал. Он намеревался досмотреть представление. Раз уж угораздило выпить такой забористой настойки, лучше наслаждаться до конца. Николя что-то говорил, что действие питья усиливается постепенно, и Джаред будет уплывать в грёзы всё сильнее, поэтому надо стараться держать руки при себе и не дёргаться, если станет больно. Может, за ширмой дурных снов удастся пережить первую брачную ночь и никого не убить в процессе.

Если раб Николя удивил его своим уродством, то животное, выбранное для прибытия омеги, поразило самим фактом своего существования. Таких кляч он не видывал в самых захолустных конюшнях. В пустыне порой скелеты миловиднее попадались. Зубы скотины торчали и вперёд, и в стороны, грива давно облезла, зато шерсть снизу шеи и морды отросла до земли. Копыта были похожи на лыжи, а куцый облезлый хвост торчал палкой вверх. Убоина была в пене и пыли. Омега в грязи и соломе. В случившейся тишине противно пел колыбельную синий призрак за плечом охранника. Джаред смотрел на кошмар и ждал, когда покажут следующую страницу. Он помнил — держать руки при себе и не воевать, что бы ни случилось. Пригрезился омега — повезло. Приятнее мечтать дальше.

Мечтать оказалось настолько приятно, что Джаред от стыда залился краской и заелозил на подушках. Если его уже женили, то повезло мужу — подумает, на его старания ответил. 

Чтобы не опозориться совсем, Джаред стал смотреть только на пол. Отслеживал кривизну досок, рисунок полос на них. Проследил, докуда тянется тканая дорожка. Долго рассматривал помпон на носках туфель, кажется, собственных. Надо будет поговорить с гувернёром. Ужас какой — помпоны! Краем уха улавливал разговоры вокруг и по усвоенной с детства привычке делал вид, что не расслышал. Тем более что бред понёсся ещё забористей. Будто нагрезившийся омега заявляет на принца права. Мол, обещал до конца жизни беречь и помогать, а сам, оказывается, замуж убегает. Не пройдёт такой обман, даже королевскому сыночку. Прилюдно омега требовал принца, а разговоров и шума вокруг становилось всё меньше. Будто узнавшие в незнакомом красавчике кого-то весьма опасного придворные спешно покидали места. И только претенденты на арене топтались в растерянности — не драться же с омегой? Пусть и за трон. Победишь — не победишь, а от позора до конца жизни не отмоешься.

На словах, что Джаред кольцо подарил, альфа не выдержал, посмотрел. Колец омеге он точно не дарил, помнил о переломанных пальцах. А вот то, что на руке у омеги блистало, — признал. Одно из простых золотых, что в походы брал на большие внезапные траты, удобная штука — и стоит дорого, и вместо кастета пригодится. Ровное и без рисунка, если не присматриваться, что кривое, смотрелось как обручальное. Джаред поймал взгляды родителей, хотел было покраснеть, да вспомнил про беладонну. Ничего, он про этот кошмар никому не расскажет. А досмотреть будет интересно. Хоть в бреду налюбоваться, как омега его добивается. 

И уж омега добивался. К завершению представления сердце у Джареда горело от счастья. Хоть и врало бредовое создание напропалую, про кольца, про свидания под луной, про идиота, залезшего на дерево под окном и спать мешающего своим сопением, Джаред млел. Хоть в бреду представить, что всё взаправду так было — томные ухаживания, бурная ревность, обещания взаимной любви. На заявление, что они метками обменялись, зачесалось цапнутое запястье. Да и омега был исцарапан, когда он его кровью заливал, могли и впрямь обменяться, да только без клятв перед алтарём такие метки ничего не значили. Но не в глазах омеги. Он, оказывается, вспомнил древние обычаи своей пустынной семьи, где метки важнее любых обязательств. И требовал своего.

На опустевших трибунах арены завелись шепотки. К королям быстро вывели старейшего городского судью, и, посовещавшись, он выступил перед публикой. Хотя сказать смог немного. Единственное, что про омег было записано в родовом кодексе, — омеги вне правил. Процитировал, сотрясая высохшим пальцем перед носом: «Помни, потомок, омега не должен страдать, и будет через него счастье всему королевству».

На том сон про турнир и закончился. Джаред привалился к бедру одного из носильщиков и захрапел счастливый. Лучшее в жизни он уже видел.

15

Дальше снилось вовсе бессвязное. 

Как он кивнул в храме на вопрос, который не расслышал. Николя уронил кубок. А отцы словно хотели, но не решились его переспросить. И храмовник обвенчал его с парнем, которого Джаред не рассмотрел.

И будто в опочивальне его обнажённого разложили на ложе, руки закрепили, ноги. А делегация судей и жрецов попыталась остаться, чтоб «засвидетельствовать, что брак состоялся». Состоялся скандал, на Джареда рухнул балдахин, и он едва не задохнулся в тяжёлой парче. Вокруг него погремело и поорало, потом тяжёлая ткань сползла с лица, а путы освободились. Но в темноте было ничего не понятно и он опять перескочил в другой сон.

Будто лежал в темноте, а супруг позволил обнимать себя сзади, укрывать. И не случалось в жизни сна лучше и спокойнее, чем этот. Он всё ещё не ощущал запахов, не мог разобрать, кто перед ним, но само доверие мужа, который не выкручивался, а прижимался сильнее, обхватывал его руки своими, подкупало. То, что в объятиях — муж, Джаред не сомневался. Иногда сознание прояснялось, когда его пытались разбудить — то поцелуями, то пощёчинами, а разок и холодной водой, и всё был один человек, тёплый и приятный. От близости которого хотелось урчать и подлизываться, а не вздыбить шерсть и отбиваться. Джаред всё ждал, когда ж станет больно, чтобы уплыть и во сне переждать первый раз, муж его гладил, пальцами дразнил, а к главному всё не приступал.

Окончательно зелье отпустило, когда Джареда по нужде припекло.

Он выпутался из сна, выпустил осторожно, чтобы не разбудить мужа, и поспешил в уборную. Освежившись-умывшись, старательно не задевая навешенные магом амулеты, вспомнил вдруг, что не узнал до сих пор главного и с той же скоростью понёсся обратно. Знакомиться. И спросить, почему не использовал данный зельем шанс, ведь задница-то осталась не тронутой. А гон-то в разгаре, живот вовсю крутит, в паху всё болит.

Перед кроватью замялся — выскочил же обнажённый, второпях. А из теней, сотканных шторами, перекошенным балдахином и одеялом, на него смотрели, захотелось прикрыться.

— Руки убери, — посоветовало одеяло.

Джаред замер и убрал ладони, хочет муж его рассмотреть — имеет право. Возбуждения ни на грош, но всем остальным Джаред по праву гордился. Сильный рослый альфа, папа ругался, что худой, но этот недостаток легко исправить, если не носиться по всей стране день и ночь. Шрамы? Он охотник на троллей, куда без них. Руки и правда некрасивые, широченные как грабли, до сих пор покрыты свежими рубцами. Но здесь Джаред не готов был претензии принимать. И вообще. Он встал полубоком, с вызовом глядя на кровать. 

— И чего затянул? Я думал, проснусь уже беременный.

Одеяло медленно сползло в сторону, из тени выбрался крупный, тяжёлый с виду парень и шагнул навстречу. Почти раздетый, в лёгких спальных штанах, приосанился, чтобы Джаред мог тоже оценить — рост, ширину плеч, мускулы. Если присмотреться — худоват, запястья слишком узкие, но каков… Закололо в груди — красивый, Джареда одолели сомнения, зачем такому красавчику он. Интриги, выгода или?.. Одёрнул себя за подозрительность — пусть хоть за деньги купленный, не сейчас надо об этом думать. Супруг встал нос к носу, оказавшись самую малость ниже Джареда, зато в теле шире. Ничего не скажешь, хорош. А уж двигается — как вода перетекает, молниеносно. Обошёл вокруг, посмотрел, сам покрасовался. Обнял со спины, но не по альфьи — за плечи, а будто подчиняясь — руками за бёдра, а головой на плечо. Джаред в жизни представить не мог, что кто-то чужой его со спины обнимет и жив останется, а тут замер с интересом — мужнины пальцы приятно согрели низ живота.

— Всегда считал, что первый раз лучше помнить, — огладил поёжившегося альфу, — и очень хотел, чтобы ты знал моё имя. 

От жаркого шёпота волоски всё же встали дыбом, но не от злости, от другого:

— Хотел, чтобы ты знал, кто с тобой и кого звать, когда станет невыносимо сладко.

Руки загуляли по телу, сдёргивая прилепленные Николя амулеты, стирая руны заговоров, стаскивая и отбрасывая браслеты, цепочки…

— И чтобы меня звал, когда захочешь ещё! 

У Джареда кружилась голова от нахлынувших запахов. Сердце зашлось от воспоминаний. Выстроенная магическая паутина, сплетённая вокруг него, слетала осенними листьями, руша иллюзию чуждости. Он обернулся к омеге, чьими ароматами пропиталось всё вокруг, одновременно узнавая и не веря глазам своим ещё сильнее чем прежде. Омега высматривал и вынюхивал на нём все метки, любые следы, оставленные чужими магами, и стирал. Ревниво уничтожал следы не своих прикосновений и чужую ворожбу. Везде посмотрел, вгоняя в краску, — под волосами, в подмышках, меж пальцами, даже на пятке отметину нашёл и извёл.

— Ваш маг слишком многого от тебя хотел. Не позволяй ему больше к себе прикасаться.   
Джаред незаметно ущипнул себя за бедро, не мог поверить. Ущипнутое болело, а в глаза ему смотрел найдёныш, и подделка, сотканная в круге демоном, ему и в подмётки не годилась. Омега совсем не по-взрослому хихикнул, глянув ему в пах, Джаред зарделся, вот уж не думал, что к первой ночи придёт во всеоружии. Его мягко подтолкнули к кровати, шепча:

— Мне тут целая делагация объясняла, что с тобой делать надо. Изождался, пока ты в себя придёшь… — куснул за мочку уха.

— А имя не сказал, — Джаред упёрся, не хотелось в кровать, ему нравилось то, что сейчас происходило. Но супруг настаивал, покусывал и тёрся, дразнил возбуждённое естество невесомыми касаниями.

Омега фыркнул ему в шею. Уложил на кровать, раскатал перед собой и стал дразнить сильнее. Делал вид, что стёр не все метки и находил новые в таких стыдных местах, что Джаред не знал, как увернуться. 

— В библиотеке книга была, — промурлыкал омега. Джаред покраснел ещё сильнее, потому что вспомнил какая. — Ин-те-ре-е-есная... Пока ждал тебя, измучился, мечтал оттуда всё на тебе попробовать.

И снова ни слова об имени. Будто забыл. Уселся поближе к бёдрам альфы, заставив ноги вокруг себя раскинуть, да начал вылизывать. Джаред едва не закричал, вскинулся, а омега пятернёй прижал его на место, да ещё и дразнить начал — по припухшим соскам ласкать, да так успешно, что палец внутри альфа осознал, только когда его вытащили, а на груди невесомо начерталась буква. Джей. Джаред зацепился взглядом с омегой, тот смотрел на него голодно и жадно, зрачки у него расплылись как плошки — в сплошную черноту. Внутрь нырнуло уже два истекающих смазкой пальца, но альфа почти не заметил, пытаясь прочесть на бедре новую букву — Эребус. Вычитав возле пупка Набро, Джаред опозорился, заскулил и излился. Испачкал омеге грудь и лицо, тот не расстроился, сходил за салфетками и подушками, а Джаред в награду за послушание, узнал написанную в паху букву Сакору.

«Дженс…» Джаред гнал из головы мысли, что даже имя у найдёныша в каноне королевских традиций. На Новом континенте так совпадало редко и считалось удачей. А омега явно считал удачей, что Джаред смирно лежит и не пытается от него удрать. Теперь альфу под поясницей подпирали две подушки, ноги устроились на плечах омеги, а зад был смазан, растянут и расслаблен. Джаред, немного придя в себя, поморщился, готовясь пережидать неизбежное, а муж-обманщик снова передумал — пальцы засунул, будто только потрогать ему интересно. И ведь нащупал, зараза. Теперь смолчать не удалось — Джаред сначала ахнул, всхлипнул, а потом и считать перестал, какие звуки из него рвутся. Вредный омега над ним издевается! Выписал снова Эреб, там, внутри. На самом чувствительном месте, выцедив из мужа крик, слёзы и брызги семени. И довольный облизывался. Голову кружило гоном, всё тело звенело и жаждало продолжения, от запахов, плывущих по комнате хотелось излиться ещё раз пять без передышки. Но Джаред хотел узнать имя. Больше всего на свете. Он покорно развернулся к омеге тылами, лёг на подушки грудью, выпятив зад. Перед альфой такая поза была бы унизительной, но сейчас рядом омега и мысли были о другом. Он должен узнать имя!

На животе омежьи пальцы рисовали бессмысленные круги. Ферта? Ринрега? Бона? Зун? Муж изо всех сил отвлекал от угадывания, втискивал в зад что-то большое и несусветно длинное, но Джаред не отвлекался. Майон? Кийо? Латутта? От этих усилий он не смог уследить, когда омега успел засунуть, но и пару раз вытащить своё достояние, а убедившись, что входит и выходит легко, — взять темп как на кавалерийском галопе. Джаред застонал разочарованно — пальцы намертво впаялись ему в бёдра и не отдавали больше букв! И тут же пожалел, что пожаловался — муж подтянул его поудобнее, заставил выпятить зад сильнее, отчего внутри снова нашлось то сладкое местечко, со вторым Эребом, вывел размашисто на пояснице — Набро. И погнал, высекая искры. Драл немилосердно и требовал:

\- Кричи, пусть все слышат. Давай, пусть знают, кто здесь с тобой!

Джареду отчего-то было стыдно, а ещё неловко и до безумия хорошо. Он пытался смолчать, сжать зубы, как привык пережидать крик от боли, но муж заявлял на него права, подчинял и приказывал. Доставлял столь переполняющее удовольствие, что альфа не мог не покориться. Сначала завыл, а когда подкатило так, что, кажется, крик разорвёт изнутри, заорал на весь замок:

— Дженсен! — вопль выплеснулся вместе со слюной и слезами, но Джареду было наплевать. Ему было хорошо как никогда в жизни, под животом расползалось влажное пятно, а по телу незнакомая прежде нега. На плечи обрушился задрожавший омега. Внутри стало слишком скользко, а живот подвело, когда тело под действием гона задрожало ещё раз, заставляя выгнуться сильнее, сжалось внутри в подобии замка, чтобы глубже затянуть пролитое в него семя.   
— Дженсен! — голосил он, срывая связки, на каждую волну наслаждения, накрывающую его благодаря движениям мужа. 

— Дженсен! — шептал, когда вязка наконец закончилась, омега смог отлипнуть от него, а до Джареда дошло, что с ним сейчас случилось. Муж глаз с него не сводил. Едва расцепились — пристроился рядом: голову на плечо, утешая пошатнувшуюся самоуверенность альфы, а руку на живот, вызвав неожиданно приятную дрожь.

За дверью послышался шорох. Джаред прислушался — скрип ремней, позвякивание звеньев, не иначе команда ловцов подоспела, мужа его спасать. Он захихикал. Дженсен переспросил шёпотом:

— По твою душу пришли?

— Сомневаются...

— Иди ко мне, пусть расслышат. 

Джареду некуда было деваться с брачной кровати, и вскоре команда расслышала. И весь этаж, весь замок убедился — омега в здравии, альфа в надёжных руках.

Джаред, сползая в сон, подумал, что если это не белладонна, то он точно очень удачно вышел замуж.

16

Спать этой ночью омега ему не дал. Оба знали, что у альф гон короткий и самое сладкое для обоих случается только в первый день, потом тело устанет, и упоительное ощущение замка внутри пропадёт. Так что к вечеру второго дня сомнения, что брак подтверждён, пропали даже у самых тугоухих. А Джаред так привык к мужней власти над собой, что даже не ворчал, когда его выдёргивали из краткого забытья и пристраивали под новых заход. Высшая мера доверия — Джаред мог спать, чувствуя мужа за спиной. Правда, ноги у альфы после насыщенной первой ночи дрожали и разъезжались, выбравшись из-под уютно сопящего на нём омеги, он едва не по стеночке добрался до уборной. Зато вернувшись, он увидел омегу, свернувшегося на его половине кровати, мерзляво сжавшегося возле скрученного одеяла, и обняв его сзади, уткнувшись в благоухающий омежьим счастьем затылок, альфа впервые смог поверить, что всё это взаправду.

А на второе утро омега ушёл. Совсем. Вылизал напоследок, отлюбил ласково, словно прощался, и удрал из покоев. Джаред не ожидал, что разлука, самая первая, так ударит. Он привык, оказывается, что в вечной каменной тишине его покоев кто-то есть. То в уборной шуршит, то библиотеку перебирает, а лучше — сопит рядом, доверив мужу охранять сон. Вернуться в привычную тишину Джаред не ожидал.

Ребёнок не считается, до ребёнка ещё дожить надо. Может, и не получилось сейчас, как ни крути — перестарок.

Зато под окнами появился — гонял по кругу конюхов с лошадьми, выбирал себе по росту да по масти, а выбрал какую-то замшелую клячу. И гонял её, болезную, почти полдня. Джаред затосковал, но вечером омега вернулся. И снова понеслось — в купальне, в умывальне, на кровати… 

Джаред был счастлив и сам себе удивлялся, что ещё может что-то думать о королевстве. Но, оказалось, мог. Но страхи не оправдались. Отцы без раздумий приняли зятя-омегу. Как и у Джареда, выбора у них, по большому счету, не было. 

Дженсен в роли прекрасного, но во дворце ненужного зятя освоился моментально — не доставал тестей, вежливо не замечал гостей, до умопомрачения исполнял супружеский долг, а пока Джаред отсыпался — развлекался выездкой. Выползая по утрам из постели, едва шевеля ногами, Джаред с завистью смотрел, как Дженсен гоняет под окнами жеребчиков. То у него был серый, то чалый с белым копытом и проточиной по гриве, теперь вот вороной с теми же приметами. Последний был чудо как хорош, послушный, ладный, такты считал идеально и двигался под стать наезднику — мягко и ловко. Поначалу внезапная любовь к выездке возмущала — у них тут первый брачный гон, Джаред изнывает в ожидании, но вскоре Джаред понял, если бы Дженсен не тратил столько сил на лошадей, она бы обязательно приложилась бы к его многострадальному заду, а уж тут Дженсен и так не отлынивал, объезжал по первому зову, да с выдумкой, которой от невинного омеги не ожидали. Откуда что взялось… Дженсен выласкивал его, зацеловывал. Гладил и трогал в таких местах, что никому другому Джаред в жизни бы не позволил, пусть хоть трижды супруг. И ласки его приносили такое бешеное удовольствие, что Джаред орал и выл, рвал простыни на полоски. Но пощады попросить не смел, так хорошо было. Просил только одного — больше. А Дженсен только и рад был. Впервые Джаред увидел его в боевой готовности день на третий и долго не мог поверить, что в него это поместилось без магии, демон увеличил рост и оснащение омеги, хм, непропорционально. Омега, уловивший его страх, тут же продемонстрировал, что всё помещается в Джареде прекрасно и в важном деле продления рода удовольствие приносит каждый милиметр, на чём страхи навсегда и закончились. Однако Джаред приобрёл смешную привычку краснеть и полыхать ушами при каждой мысли о том, какой дракон прячется в штанах его мужа.

Джаред смотрел на себя, щупал, когда оставался один. Ухмылялся, когда вспоминал свои страхи перед супружеством, что задница будет как дыра, что плыть с него будет разное неприятное. Боялся, что муж порвёт и придётся тряпочные валики до конца жизни в штаны подкладывать, чтобы не пачкать. А сейчас готов был на всю оставшуюся жизнь под Дженсеном в спальне валяться, и ничего. Жалко только Лютика было, на ближайший год Джаред стал пешеходом. И всё равно завидно было глянцевому вороному Дженсена.

На седьмой день по традиции Джареда разбудили, умыли и сонного повели в храм. Джаред подумал, что корни у этой традиции невесёлые, если муж принца не заездит, то принц мужа добьёт, а на пятый день труп вонять начинает невыносимо. Но Дженсен заявился забирать мужа уже к обеду, и служки ничего не смогли возразить законному, раздражённому и возмутительно живому королевскому мужу.

К концу второй недели стало ясно, что Джаред понёс. Зад припух, края ануса привлекательно вздулись валиками, а яички ныли на прикосновения. Любовь Дженсена начала приносить совсем уж неприличное удовольствие, и по утрам Джареду было стыдно смотреть на невыспавшуюся от его воплей прислугу. Отцы старались не выходить с ними на общий завтрак, по пунцовым физиономиям Джаред понял — завидовали. В библиотечном крыле Джаред заметил непривычное оживление, и писцы ходили измаранные в чернилах как воронята — каждый во дворце хотел копию Той Самой Книги.

А к концу третьей недели случился казус. Оказалось, Дженсен понятия не имеет об отварах, тормозящих течку у омег. Ни маг, ни родители подумать такого не могли. 

А когда Дженсен, отлюбивший мужа по самое не могу, ночью проснулся в течке, было уже поздно. Не разливать же сцепившихся. Джаред только хвалу богам вознёс, что не успел уговорить мужа в деревенский дом перебраться, где тишина и спокойствие. И нет слуг. Натешившись течкой, уставшие и, без сомнений, понёсшие супруги остались в замке ожидать, как распорядится судьба, не накажет ли за глупость и безумие. Любиться с большими животами стало труднее, но выходило нежнее и в чём-то приятнее. О выездке пришлось забыть и Дженсену, теперь они вдвоем ходили на конюшню кормить сухариками безутешных лошадок.

Отцы смирились с любым исходом. Подняли адвокатов, перекапывали хроники, готовились разрешать казус, если Джаред не доносит ребёнка, а у Дженсена родится альфа. Выяснять, как воспримет омега, что его ребенок не будет наследником, желающих не находилось.

Джаред отказывался переживать лишний раз из-за этого. Он был уверен, он носит альфу. Мелкий так же дисциплинированно, как и он, переносил тяготы, не беспокоил и не дёргал без повода. Зато на прикосновение омеги реагировал как Джаред — бурно и самозабвенно, прилипал изнутри к животу, царапался маленькими кулачками навстречу. С ребёнком Дженсена Джаред как раз и ожидал подвоха — кровиночка выжимал из папочки все соки, омега ходил зелёным, голодным и злым. Маг изо всех сил клялся, что это последствия трагедии, что пережил омега, и никакого отношения не имеет к магии демона. Точно. Совсем, совсем не демонячье отродье в омеге поселилось! 

Падалеки строго пресекали подобные разговоры. Аргумент приводили железный — камень рода не принял бы супруга, имеющего нечистые мысли к мужу или беременного не от него. Но слугам жалование пришлось прибавить, теперь на демона походил сам омега.

Судьба оказалась благосклонна к Лихолесью. Весной, едва зацвели сирени, Джаред произвёл на свет крепкого альфу, наследника. Двор счастливо выдохнул. 

На самом деле Джаред промучился больше суток, узкий таз никак не пропускал крепкого малыша. Обессиленный, он готов был уже сам себе вскрыть вены, лишь бы доктор и маг смилостивились, взрезали живот и освободили его от родильных мук. Даже если ценой будет его жизнь или способность иметь других детей. Доктор колебался, некоторые альфы маялись родами и по трое суток, а маг категорически запрещал. Потом и вовсе приказал снять охрану с комнаты супружнего омеги, с начала родов запертого, чтобы не убил никого. 

Нечёсаный, с ободранными руками, с животом, обвиняюще выпяченным вперёд, омега вломился в родильную комнату, заорал с порога, сообщая, как он зол. Выдернул альфу из забытья и боли. А потом споткнулся о тапочек. Грохнулся в полный рост перед кроватью.

Акушерам, напуганным до седых волос, Николя магически стёр память. О том, во что превратился Джаред, едва соображающий от боли, когда услышал испуганный вскрик мужа, им лучше не знать, Николя и сам-то вздрагивал, когда вспоминал. Но стоило чудовищу убедиться, что с омегой всё в порядке, выяснилось, что чудовище вьётся рядом с омегой, а на пропитанной потом и слезами кровати лежит в плодном пузыре младенец, пуповина и плацента лежали рядом, словно естественно родились. Вернувшись в человеческий вид, чуть живой от усталости, но целый и здоровый, будто и не ходил беременным, не рвал себе когтями руки от боли, Джаред неосмотрительно поклялся испуганному супругу, что согласен от него ещё десяток младенцев родить, только чтобы тот был в безопасности.

Дженсен после такого происшествия не удержался, разнервничался, разродился днём позже недоношенными, но полными жизни младенцами. Двойней. Едва те открыли глазки, Николя, сильнее королей переживавший за династию, грохнулся в обморок. На мир смотрели зеленющими глазами ещё двое омег.

***

Потом были торжества и работа. Больше работы. Зависть омеги, что он не успевал так быстро восстанавливаться как альфа после обращения зверем, приведшая к подпаиванию травами для гона и новой беременностью. Попытка родителей оградить сына от коварства супруга, закончившаяся скандалом и напоминанием, что нюх у Джареда не отбило, он прекрасно знал, что ему преподнёс муж. Ежегодная радость для короны и родителей — рождение всё новых сильнейших альф, такой же силы шок, когда появлялись новые омеги. И массовый исход знати из столицы, когда высокородные поняли, что омеги быстрее альф взрослеют и скоро будет охота на мужей, а ни принц, ни короли не склонны своим ненаглядным отпрыскам в чём-либо отказывать. Отцы во внуках обоих полов души не чаяли, всё норовили у Джеев их отнять, сами повоспитывать. Но переманить омег не получилось, несмотря на любовь к сладостям, а альфы братьев из виду не выпускали. Случалось в жизни и нехорошее — тролли на самом севере владений, в Медвяжих Западках. Тролли на границе Прибережья. И глупое тоже случалось — принц Прибережья, один из нескольких тысяч тамошних полунищих зазнаек, закончил свою жизнь прямо на балу, недостойно, но полезно для политики, когда нелестно отозвавался о безродном омеге в дворце Лихогорья. Соседи теперь боялись пикнуть в сторону страны, чьи принцы, пусть и не такие сильные, как Джаред, обладали способностью в любой момент обратиться к образу предков и буквально на клочки растерзать обидчика. И по запаху вызнать всю его ближнюю свиту, загоняя кого на деревья, кого в отхожие ямы. 

Много чего было, и плохого, и хорошего. Даже Лютик до белого долинял, и родословная чёрного жеребчика неожиданно прояснилась.

И только спустя двадцать лет, приведя в мир полтора десятка отпрысков, получив от мужа шестерых детей (кто бы сомневался, омег!), выстроив для него целый город на краю пустыни, расширив владения в четыре раза и даже выдав замуж старших омег (шантаж! шантаж и угрозы! родня приглянувшихся омегам мужей должна была позже осознать своё счастье), Джаред услышал от мужа заветное, прошёптанное розовым солнечным утром, после свадебного пира, после чашечки обожаемой мужем чёрной, пряно пахнущей бурды:

— Святые горы! Как вкусно… Джаред, я люблю тебя.

Джаред вдруг стал счастлив, снова, как в тот день, когда увидел Дженсена на полудохлой кляче, принёсшегося прямиком на ристалище заявлять свои права на него. Ему тогда впервые в жизни стало понятно, каково это, когда все вокруг тебе жестоко завидуют. Да он сам себе до сих пор завидовал. Счастлив, как в тот день, когда Дженсен протянул ему кубок с вином с «приправами», а на удивлённый взгляд шёпотом сообщил, что хочет взять то, что Джаред ему обещал. Джаред тогда дрожал у него в руках, смотрел в горящие глаза и таял под жадными руками. Вознесённый на седьмое небо от мысли, что так неприкрыто желанен. Как в тот день, когда Дженсен позвал его к себе и положил его руку себе на живот. Ох, Джаред спокойно вспоминать не мог этот момент, даже память пьянила. И как Дженсен приехал погостить к мужу, в ненавидимую Джаредом полупустыню, где пришлось отстраивать новый форт, а после приезда омеги ещё и новый дом… Джаред так и не понял, как омега отказался от магии, если по одному движению его руки, из-под земли забили фонтаны, потекли новые реки, а на берегах проросли невиданные деревья и цветы. Засушливая долина, всё преимущество которой было в кратчайшем выходе из Лихогорья к Срединному озеру, за считанные годы превратилась в земное воплощение райского сада, куда стремились жить люди со всей Ойкумены. Джаред не был так счастлив, когда спас Дженсена, муж, рожая ребёнка, своего младшего, Джерсини, потерял много крови и с помощью мага смог почерпнуть силу у Джареда, а заодно обернуться вместе с ним в пантеру и носиться с ним ночь по дворцовым садам, пугая до икоты охрану. 

Джаред привычно скрыл раздирающий грудь восторг, припрятал, скрывая от омеги. Дженсен иногда словно спохватывался, что слишком близко подпустил альфу, слишком многое ему отдал. Начинал кусать, жечь словами. Но Джаред знал, что за напускной злостью скрывается, давно догадался. Он улыбнулся, когда омега ревниво глянул, и ввернул из вредности:

— Налей ещё кофе и буду любить тебя ещё сильнее.

Поцеловал Дженсена в горькие губы. И конечно же поставил перед ним вторую чашечку. Омега же не должен страдать, правда?


End file.
